The Axe Forgets What the Tree Remembers
by VmFanFicFanatic
Summary: Clary Fray was raised by Magnus Bane after the death of her parents. As a means to cope with a recent tragedy, Clary decides to move into the New York Institute and become a Shadowhunter. This is the story of how losing her innocence forced Clary to find her inner strength.
1. Prologue

_**Warning: This story will contain mentions of violence and sexual situations, including incest and rape, as well as foul language. Please do not continue if you are under 18 years of age or you are sensitive to any of these themes.** _

**Author's Note: After nearly 10 years of lurking and avidly reading fanfiction, I have decided to finally give writing a try. This is the first time in over 15 years I have done any form of creative writing. I'm definitely feeling nervous. However, I love The Mortal Instruments book series and wanted to create an alternate scenario using Cassandra Clare's characters. Obviously, I own nothing and Cassandra Clare owns everything. I am simply having a little fun. Please feel free to leave your thoughts- whether good or bad. I hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

***January, 1991. Alicante, Idris***

 _"Meet me in the forest tonight at midnight. Make sure you aren't followed.-J"_

Lucian Graymark found the hastily scribbled note stuck inside his boot that morning while he was getting dressed. He couldn't help the thrill that shot through his body at the mere thought of being alone with Jocelyn that night, despite the warring tinge of guilt. Valentine Morgenstern was his Parabatai, but Jocelyn Fairchild was his soul mate. He had always respected Jocelyn and Valentine's relationship, and a few years ago, he would have never entertained the thought of entering into an affair with Jocelyn, no matter how deeply he loved her. The death of Valentine's father had changed the man so profoundly that Lucian hardly even recognized his Parabatai anymore. Jocelyn was 6 months pregnant with her and Valentine's son, Jonathan, when Jocelyn sent that first note begging Lucian to meet her in the forest. He was dumbfounded when she told him how she had discovered Valentine's experiments and how she feared that he was somehow experimenting on her and the baby. He didn't believe her at first, but he couldn't turn a blind eye to his best friend's sudden fear of her husband. After Jonathan was born, Jocelyn was beside herself with grief. It was obvious that her child was not human. She couldn't stand the sight of her own son, and could no longer bear the touch of her husband. She knew about his plans for the uprising. She had to stop Valentine, but she couldn't do it alone. Their midnight meetings in the forest became a regular occurrence. Slowly, over the next four months, their bond grew until one day Jocelyn's arms were around his neck and her lips were pressed to his. That was three months ago, and now he couldn't imagine a life where they weren't together.

Jocelyn was hiding behind a copse of trees while waiting for Lucian to arrive. She couldn't control her fidgeting. How was he going to react? She loved Lucian wholeheartedly, but she was still married to Valentine, and Jonathan was only 7 months old. How could she have let this happen? What were they going to do? Valentine would know immediately it was not his child, as Jocelyn had refused to share his bed since Jonathan's birth. It wouldn't take long before he figured out the truth. She knew without a doubt that Valentine would kill them both without even batting an eyelash. Her only chance of survival was to leave the shadow world behind and live out her life with her child as a mundane. The question was: would Lucian give up his entire life to be with her?

A week later, Jocelyn was gone. Valentine knew that she hadn't left on her own, that she had been helped. That night, he asked his Parabatai to join him in interrogating a few werewolves regarding his father's murder. The next morning, Valentine broke the news to the remaining Circle members that Lucian had been killed by werewolves during the interrogation. It was the perfect opportunity for Lucian to escape. No one would be looking for a dead man. He met Jocelyn in New York City, as they had intended. What he didn't plan on was starting his "mundane life" as a werewolf, but he was fortunate that his transition to a downworlder severed his bond with his former parabatai.

On August 23, 1991, Luke and Jocelyn welcomed their daughter Clarissa Adele Fray into the world. She was perfect and they couldn't have been more in love. They had 2 blissful years as a family of three before Valentine found them. Fortunately, the downworld gossip provided Jocelyn with just enough time to protect her daughter. Valentine would never have to know about Clary. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was more than a little bit hesitant when his good friend Jocelyn begged him to take Clary and hide her from the Shadowhunters. However, his fondness for Clary and his hatred for Shadowhunters won out, and he agreed to protect her. Two days later, Catarina Loss called from the hospital she worked at and informed him that Luke and Jocelyn Fray had been murdered. His heart broke for the young couple and he knew that he had to honor their dying wish, and protect their daughter. He would raise her as a mundane with the sight. No one ever needed to know she was a child of the Nephilim.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Don't be shy, leave a review, even if it's one word just to let me know that you are reading. I have several chapters written already, so if I know there is interest, I will keep updating :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

***January 2008. Brooklyn, New York***

"Are you absolutely sure about this Clary? You don't have to do this, Biscuit. We can explore other options! It's only been three months, maybe if you give it a little more time…" Magnus trailed off as he looked worriedly at Clary as she wrapped her arms around herself. "No, Magnus, I have to do this. I can't keep living in fear. I have the blood of a Shadowhunter. I can use my birthright to learn to be supernaturally strong. I will be able to protect myself no matter what comes after me. Clearly, hiding me here wasn't enough. I can't leave myself vulnerable again, Magnus. I just can't. I need to do this. You can understand that, right?" Clary pleaded. Magnus did understand, but it didn't mean that he liked it. Jocelyn and Luke never wanted Clary raised as a Shadowhunter, but she was 16 now. She was old enough to make her own decisions, especially after everything she had been through recently.

A resonating chime echoed as Magnus rang the bell of the New York Institute. Simon shifted his feet nervously. Clary stood ramrod straight, staring off into the distance while biting her lip, until Simon grabbed her hand and she glanced down at their joined hands. Several minutes later, a teenage girl who could easily be mistaken for a goddess of the Amazon, opened the door. "Who the hell are you?" She blurted while blinking her fathomless dark eyes at the group. "I am Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Maryse is expecting me." Magnus responded with disdain. "Ok, but, they are clearly mundanes. Mundies are not allowed in the institute!" The girl proclaimed loftily. "Take us to your mother before I turn you into something far worse than a mundane, little girl" Magnus seethed as blue sparks shot from his fingers. The girl brought her hand up to clasp the large red jewel hanging around her neck. She turned suddenly, with her curtain of silky black hair swinging wildly behind her, and stomped off through what appeared to be a church. The elevator ride was silent and tension filled. Simon couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful girl. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm Simon Lewis." He stuttered. "I didn't ask your name, Mundane, but I suppose you already know that I am Isabelle Lightwood." They both turned their gazes on Clary. She continued to stare at her feet, lost in her own thoughts. Could she really do this? She squeezed Simon's hand again. "Oh, um, this is Clary…Clary Fray. She is going to be moving here." Simon began awkwardly. Isabelle shot a look to Magnus, who just sneered at the young Lightwood and kept his mouth shut until she exited the elevator and rudely pointed her finger at an open office door on the right. Magnus looked back at Clary before entering Maryse's office. "Clary, why don't you and Simon wander around for a bit while I talk to Maryse? I know they have an excellent library around here somewhere…" Clary gave him a weak smile as she slowly turned around and wandered away with Simon trailing behind her.

"Mr. Bane, welcome to the Institute. What can I do for you today?" Maryse Lightwood greeted stiffly. "Oh, you know damn well what I'm here to talk to you about, Maryse. You know Clary is just about the only reason I would ever come to you for help." Magnus replied angrily. "Yes, I did receive your letter. The incident with Jonathan Morgenstern was, to say the very least, an utter travesty. How is poor Clarissa coping?" she murmured. "About as well as can be expected; some days are better than others. Catarina and I tried to get her to continue mundane counseling, but she refused. She is insistent that the only way for her to move forward is to become a Shadowhunter. Can you help her? Or are you just wasting my time?" he asked. "As the head of the New York Institute, it is my job to take in anyone with the blood of the angel and train them to be Shadowhunters. I already have one of the rooms prepared for her. But, I am also a mother, Magnus; I will do what I can to help the girl. I was friends with her parents, once upon a time…" she responded honestly. "I'm assuming, by the look of surprise on your daughter's face earlier, that you complied with my request and did not share Clary's history with them?" "No, they are still technically children, no matter how much they argue about it, I didn't feel the need to burden them with such unpleasantness. I trust that Jonathan Morgenstern is no longer a threat that the Clave needs to concern itself with?" "He has been sent to join his father." Magnus responded cryptically.

Clary and Simon strolled quietly through the cavernous halls. It seemed like there was a never-ending amount of empty rooms and winding hallways. Finally, they happened upon what must be the music room. Simon took the opportunity to tinkle the black and white piano keys, but he had to admit that the piano really wasn't his forte. "By the angel, that mundane is trying to murder my piano!" Clary and Simon's heads whipped up. Standing in the doorway was a tall, lean boy with flaxen locks and brilliant golden eyes. He gave them a sarcastic smirk. He was flanked by Isabelle and an even taller boy with messy black hair and piercing blue eyes. His familial resemblance to Isabelle was obvious. "Damn, is this institute for models or Shadowhunters?" Clary thought wryly. "Uh, Hi. I'm sorry; I didn't realize this piano was yours…" Simon finished lamely. "Isabelle thought we might want to meet our new roommate. She didn't mention that said roommate included a whipped puppy trailing after her" the golden boy mocked. Simon turned red and started to stutter. "Oh, that's funny. She also failed to mention that a giant dick roamed the halls." Clary fired back. All three young Shadowhunters blinked rapidly at Clary, until the two Lightwoods busted out laughing. "This is my brother, Alec, and the dick over there is my adoptive brother, Jace Herondale." Isabelle explained. "I object to being called a dick! At the very least, I am an extremely sexy specimen of male virility." Jace retorted. Clary's eyebrows rose, "I don't know. I think that description better suits Alec. I would still just describe you as a giant dick." Clary replied. Alec blushed deeply and squawked, "Me?" Isabelle smiled brilliantly, "I think we may just get along after all."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Don't be shy, leave a review, even if it's one word just to let me know that you are reading. I have several chapters written already, so if I know people are reading, I'll go ahead and update.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

***January 2008. New York, New York***

Having a warlock as a guardian came in handy, particularly when moving; Magnus had all of Clary's belongings moved and her room at the institute decorated to her liking with just a few snaps of his fingers. Simon stuck closely to her side, as he had for the last three months. He was very apprehensive about leaving her here alone, particularly with Jace and Alec nearby. Clary assured him she would be fine, and he finally left with Magnus. She was alone. She did not feel like this would ever be her home; that she would ever really fit in here with the Lightwoods, but she needed to be trained. She needed the feeling of helplessness to finally go away. She sat on her bed and drew. Her hand flew angrily across her sketch pad as she recalled the few details she remembered from that horrible, life-changing day. Finally, when she couldn't take anymore memories, she threw her sketch pad down and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Maryse walked Clary into the training room. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were already there and immediately turned to look at her when she entered the room. "I trust that you three can help Clary with her training before I get someone to come instruct her permanently? You can start with general calisthenics today." They nodded as Maryse left the room. "Where's your boyfriend, little girl? Were you afraid he would be disappointed that you couldn't keep up with us?" Jace smirked. "My name is Clary, not little girl! Simon is my best friend, not my boyfriend, and who says I can't keep up, ass hole?" she seethed. Clary had never been an athletic sort of person, preferring art to sports. Of course she could not actually keep up with the well trained Shadowhunters, but she would be damned if she didn't at least try. She wasn't going to give this prick the satisfaction of seeing her fail. So, she ran, and jumped, and pushed until her whole body was screaming in agony. Several hours later, their training session was coming to an end and they were finishing up by stretching. Clary could barely move. "Clary, you have to stretch out your muscles or you are going to be useless tomorrow" Isabelle noted. "I can't Isabelle. My legs feel like Jell-O" Clary moaned. "Well if you wanted me between your legs, all you had to do was ask" Jace leered as he reached down to stretch Clary's legs apart. "I'll pass. Alec, would you mind helping me?" she asked sweetly with big green eyes and an innocent smile. "Oh, um, are you sure? Maybe Jace or Isabelle would be better…" he answered while scratching his head. "No Alec, I think you are exactly what I need" Clary beamed at him while absently winding a bright red curl around her finger. Jace narrowed his eyes at her before stalking out of the room.

Clary was exhausted. She went back to her room and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. When she woke up, the sun was setting and her stomach was complaining very loudly. She decided to seek out the kitchen to find something to eat. When she finally found the kitchen, she was surprised to see Simon very intently staring at Isabelle's butt, while Isabelle was turned around flipping something in a skillet. Clary cleared her throat. Simon knew he was caught and turned a very deep scarlet. "Oh, Clary! Just in time. Mom and Dad are out, so I'm making dinner!" Isabelle smiled broadly. "By the angel, do not eat anything Izzy has touched. Trust me on this. Unless of course you enjoy food poisoning, then by all means, eat up." Jace laughed while leaning against the doorway. Both Isabelle and Clary turned to glare at him. "Well then, what are we going to eat? I'm starving!" Isabelle complained. "Let's go to Taki's." Jace replied. "Great, then you go find Alec." She answered. "I need to grab my bag, so I'll go find him." Clary offered. Jace looked like he was going to argue, so Clary hurried out of the room. After a few wrong turns, she finally found Alec's room and knocked. He answered quickly, but was obviously not expecting to see Clary on the other side. He just stared at her dumbly. "Do you want to go to Taki's for dinner?" she asked plainly. Alec fidgeted and looked uncomfortably at his shoes before answering, "Look Clary, you seem like a nice girl and all, but I'm not really interested..." Clary couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Alec, I wasn't asking you out on a date! I meant everyone is going and I told Isabelle that I would see if you wanted to come too! Don't get me wrong, you are really hot, but obviously I'm not your type, and I had a..uhh…very bad experience…with a…guy…recently and dating is the last thing on my mind right now. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It is just too much fun watching Jace squirm. Quite frankly, he deserves to have his ego deflated a little." She shrugged. "Yeah, good luck with that. Isabelle and I have been trying to deflate that thing for years. Really though, you think I'm hotter than Jace?" Clary bit her lip. "Well Magnus certainly thought so when he saw you yesterday. In fact, he asked me to give you his number. He wants to know if you are free Friday night" Clary winked. Alec paled and looked like he was going to vomit. "Why would you think I would be interested in Magnus Bane?" he stammered. "Oh my god, are you not gay? I was so sure you were gay! That's why I was flirting with you! I wasn't worried that you were going to flirt back!" Clary was horrified. Alec looked like he was going to pass out. "Why would Isabelle tell you that Clary? She is the only one who knows! I swear on the angel that if you tell anyone…" he cried. "No! No! No one told me anything! I'm an artist, and I spend a lot of time watching people. I saw the way you looked at Jace yesterday, and I made an assumption. I'm so sorry! I won't tell anyone, I swear!" she answered. They stared at each other awkwardly before they heard Jace calling for Alec from the end of the hallway. "This conversation never happened. But seriously, here is Magnus's number. Call him if you are interested." Clary turned and practically jogged down the hallway. Alec gaped at the slip of paper for a minute before a small smile lit up his angular face and he tucked the paper into his back pocket.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story so far, I really appreciate it. I know it is a little rough; it is a bit harder for me to get back into the swing of things (of creative writing) than I originally expected. I try to make sure I have several chapters written in advance before I post the next chapter, so I don't get stuck or behind. Like so many others before me, I have realized that reviews/favorites/follows are very encouraging and spur me to keep writing. I anticipate this story to be 11-16 chapters, depending on how I end up breaking things up. Basically, what I'm saying is...you want faster updates? Then, leave me some love :-***

***March 2008. New York, New York***

Clary had been living at the institute for two months now. She had been pleasantly surprised to find her place within the group rather quickly. The unlikely friendship between her and Alec grew steadily, especially after he had started secretly dating Magnus. Isabelle was grateful to Clary for supporting Alec, and the two girls found they enjoyed each others company, despite their glaring differences. Not to mention, Isabelle enjoyed the extra attention from Simon, who still came around almost daily. Jace was another story. He was still a conceited ass, but he had started to grow on Clary. He pushed her hard during training and even seemed impressed with her improvement. She had been working hard and the proof was obvious. She was already feeling so much stronger and confident. She had noticed Jace checking her out on more than one occasion. She admitted to herself that she was flattered, he was absolutely gorgeous after all, and pretty charming and funny when he wanted to be.

It was just past midnight, and Clary couldn't sleep. The same horrifying nightmares flashed behind her eyelids every time she closed her eyes. She decided to take a walk to clear her head. She ended up following the haunting sound of a piano, and found Jace in the music room in just a pair of sweat pants. His eyes were tightly shut as he allowed the music to take over his mind and body. Clary couldn't help but stare. He was breathtaking. When the song ended, he opened his eyes to find Clary still hovering in the doorway; He quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly as he ran a long-fingered hand through his hair. "Couldn't sleep, so I was taking a walk and heard the music. You are really good. I was enjoying watching you play." She responded. He gave her one of his rare true smiles, "I've been playing since I was a little boy. My father played the piano, so my mother made me start taking lessons very young." He answered honestly. "Your father didn't teach you himself?" she asked. "No, my father died in the uprising when I was a baby. My mother never got over it and killed herself when I was ten. Robert and Maryse had been friends with my parents. They were all in the Circle together. When my mother died, they brought me to New York and adopted me" he replied quietly. He had been so honest with her, she felt like she had to return in kind, "My parents were Circle members too, but they escaped to New York before the Uprising. Valentine tracked them down and killed them when I was two. My mom knew Valentine was after them, so she took me to Magnus and asked him to protect me. I didn't have any other family in New York and my mother had begged Magnus to keep me away from the Shadowhunters, so he raised me himself." Jace looked thoughtful for a moment, "If your mother didn't want you to be a Shadowhunter, then what made you suddenly decide to come here?" He wondered. Clary was silent for several minutes as she wrapped her arms around herself. Then, she took a deep breath and said, "I was attacked by a demon. I couldn't defend myself, and it very nearly killed me. So, I made the decision to come here and train. I wanted to learn how to protect myself." Jace couldn't help himself. He cupped Clary's face in his hand and gently pushed the curls back from her face as he gazed into her eyes, "Well, I'm glad you are here, Clarissa Fray, and I am honored to teach you."

Jace was wandering the halls looking for the tiny red-head. Since that night in the music room, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything about her was so intriguing. He couldn't help but want to be near her. As he was passing Alec's door, he heard hushed whispers followed by a deep throaty moan. He stopped dead in his tracks. White hot rage bubbled in his chest. What in the hell was Alec doing in there with Clary? Without a second thought, Jace burst through Alec's bedroom door. He honestly was not expecting what he found. Magnus Bane was nearly naked and straddling Alec's shirtless body. Alec turned a very unappetizing shade of puce and began sputtering. "My apologies, Gentlemen; as you were." Jace hurriedly backed out of the room and headed straight for his own room. Alec and Magnus? How could he have possibly not known about this? Alec was his Parabatai, he thought they didn't keep secrets from each other. He felt slightly betrayed, but really he admitted to himself that he was more than a little bit relieved that it wasn't Clary in Alec's bedroom.

It wasn't long before there was a timid knock at his door, "Come in Alec" he called. Alec slowly entered the room and looked anywhere but at Jace. Jace decided to cut straight to the chase "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Magnus?" Alec finally glanced up. Jace didn't look disgusted, or even mad, he simply appeared curious. "Well, um, I didn't know how to tell you that I am, you know, not really interested in women. I've never told anyone. I mean Isabelle and Clary know, but I never told them. I've never even said it out loud before. Then, Clary introduced me to Magnus, and he asked me out, so I went. Turns out we really have a lot in common, so we've been dating for the last two months" "Two months! And Clary and Isabelle knew about it, but no one told me? I am your best friend, Alec, I should always know who you are dating long before anyone else. I feel so left out!" Jace smirked. "But in all seriousness, you are more than my best friend, you are my parabatai. There should be no secrets between us. All I want is for you to be happy, man." Alec straightened visibly and met Jace's eyes for the first time since he entered the room, "Thank you, Jace. That means more to me than you will ever know. Honestly though, since there are no more secrets, why did you suddenly burst into my room like that?" he questioned. Jace blushed, "Well, you see, I was walking by and I heard moaning and whispering, and well, honestly, I thought maybe you were in there with Clary" he mumbled. "Clary? By the angel, Jace. Seriously? You were jealous!" Alec laughed. Jace rolled his eyes and stood up, "Okay, this conversation is over. Let's go kill something."


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains adult subjects including rape and incest. Please do not continue if you are under 18 and/or are bothered by these subjects!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mortal Instruments series, but Cassandra Clare does. No copyright infringement intended.**

***April 2008. New York, New York***

"Good, Clary! Keep going! Don't let her unbalance you." Jace encouraged while watching Clary and Izzy spar. Clary's training had been progressing steadily over the last 3 months. "Ok, enough Isabelle. Let's see how you fare against someone larger and stronger than Izzy." He smiled, exposing the small chip in his front tooth. "Fine, Herondale, let's see what you got" Clary retorted. She was nervous. Obviously, Jace was bigger, faster, and a better fighter than she was, but she wouldn't allow herself to back down to his challenge. He stood in position and waited for Clary to make the first move. Clary feinted right, and then lunged left, with her dagger aimed at Jace's chest. His movement was lightning fast; Clary didn't even have time to blink. Suddenly, her back was to his chest and he had both of her arms pinned to her side. A ball of ice started to form deep in Clary's chest. She tried to kick out at Jace's knee, but he swept her other leg out from under her, causing her to fall onto her side. He flipped her over onto her back and pinned her legs with his hips and held her arms above her head. Immediately, Clary broke out in a cold sweat as tremors wracked her body. She had been in this position once before and without warning she was reliving the experience all over again. A blood curdling scream filled the room. Jace couldn't hide his shock when he saw the tears pouring down Clary's face. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He reached a hand down to help her up, but she had already jumped up and flown out of the room at record speed. "What did you do to her?" "What in the hell was that about?" Alec and Isabelle exclaimed simultaneously. "I don't know! I swear on the angel I was being careful! Isabelle was ten times rougher on her than I was. I only used defensive moves!" Jace stammered with his eyes wide and face pale. "Oh. Oh god" Isabelle's hand flew to her mouth and tears sprung to her eyes. "What, Izzy? What is it?" Alec begged. "I've got to go talk to Clary" she called out as she raced towards Clary's room.

"Clary! Come on Clary, open up! Clarissa Adele Fray, open this god damned door right now or I'll break it down!" Isabelle shouted as she banged on the door. She could hear Clary's sobs over the sound of the shower running. Finally, a small crack of light appeared. Isabelle found Clary wrapped in a towel, sitting on the bathroom floor with a haunted and distant look on her face. "Oh, Clary. Who did this to you? When were you raped?" Isabelle questioned softly. Clary's head snapped up as she looked at her friend. "I never said…" she began. "You don't have to say anything, Clary. I know the signs when I see them, and it makes sense; Why you suddenly came to the Institute. Why you've been so focused on training. I am so incredibly sorry I never realized before how much you were hurting. But, I'm here now. I'm listening. Let me help you, Clary." Isabelle begged.

Several hours later, Isabelle returned to her room with red rimmed, puffy eyes, and mascara streaks down her pale face. Alec and Jace were waiting anxiously for her to return. Both boys pounced on her the minute she closed the door, "Izzy, what is going on?" "What happened to Clary?" Isabelle fell heavily onto her bed, "I'm sorry guys, but it is Clary's story to tell, and she has made it perfectly clear that she does not want to tell you. So, I won't. Just know that she's fine, physically, Jace didn't hurt her. She has been through a lot, and the training exercise brought up some bad memories. Seriously though, I'm exhausted. Now get out so I can rest." She yawned. As the boys left the room, they looked at each other. It was obvious they were thinking the same thing; they had to know what was going on with Clary. "Maybe we could ask Simon?" Alec rubbed the back of his neck. "He is utterly loyal to Clary, and I'm pretty sure he hates us. There is no way he will tell us anything. I think our best chance for some answers is for us to go pay a visit to your boyfriend" Jace sighed.

Magnus was always glad for an excuse to see his beautiful boyfriend. However, he typically preferred that he leave his annoying blonde side-kick at home. When the two teenagers walked into his bedroom, he immediately knew something was wrong by the look on their faces. "What? What is it?" he hurried over to his boyfriend. "Magnus, we need to talk to you about Clary. It all happened so fast, and then Isabelle's face was blotchy, and she still wouldn't tell us, and we just didn't know what to do!" Alec faltered, pulling on his already mussed up hair. "Clary? What's wrong with my Biscuit? Is she hurt? I knew she should have just stayed here with me!" Magnus wailed. Alec summed up what had happened that day as Jace stared impassively out the window. "Oh. Oh, I, see. So you guys came here thinking I would betray Clary when Isabelle or Simon wouldn't?" Magnus scoffed. "No, Magnus. It's not like that at all. Clary is our friend. We've grown quite fond of her over the last few months. Clearly, there is something going on. We just want to help her, honestly, but how can we help when he have no clue what is going on! You can trust us, Magnus. We are only trying to help, I swear." Alec implored. Magnus sighed deeply and suddenly looked much older than nineteen. "Ok fine, I'll tell you. But, I'm warning you, It's bad. Very bad. Life-changing bad. Once you know, you can never un-know. Are you sure you really want to bear this burden?" both boys sat directly in front of Magnus and nodded slowly.

"About six months ago, Clary was over at Simon's watching those weird Japanese cartoons they love so much. I never gave Clary a curfew or restrictions, really, I mean, I'm not actually her father, you know? But Simon…Simon has always been so protective over Clary. Anytime she leaves his house and walks home by herself, he makes her call him the second she gets home, so he knows she is safe. That night, he didn't get his usual call. He waited an extra hour before trying to call and text her, thinking she had maybe just forgot, but her phone just went to voicemail. He called me, but I was with a client and didn't have my phone on. So, he finally got worried enough that he went looking for her. He came to the loft, but she wasn't there. He was halfway back home when he found her bag thrown in an alleyway. He tried to look for her nearby, but without luck. He called the mundane police, but they told him to file a missing person's report in 48 hours. Finally, he tracked me down several hours later and told me what was going on. I came back to the loft and did a tracking spell to find her. She showed up in an abandoned warehouse upstate. By the time he had found me, I had tracked her, and we actually got to her, she had already been missing for almost ten hours. I will never forget opening that door to the warehouse and seeing my tiny, fiery, little Biscuit naked and chained to the cement floor. She was so badly beaten and bloodied that I wasn't even sure it was her at first, until I saw the pile of clothes in the corner. Simon confirmed it was the outfit she had been wearing when she left his house. She was alive, barely, but I knew she wouldn't be for much longer. I was able to use my magic to stabilize her, but I knew she would need a lot more than what I could do. I got her to my friend, Catarina Loss, who is a warlock and a registered nurse at the hospital. Catarina was able to heal the physical wounds, but she found that Clary had been beaten, raped, and tortured repeatedly and would have bled to death in minutes if we hadn't found her when we did. There had been pentagrams, black candles, weapons, and various ingredients for spells scattered around the warehouse. It was clear that whoever did this was not a mundane." Magnus swallowed deeply as Alec took a ragged breath. Jace stared intently at the floor, while his fingers drummed wildly on his thigh. "It wasn't until two days later, when Clary finally regained consciousness that she was able to tell us what happened. She had been grabbed from behind while walking home that night. She was knocked unconsciousness and woke up in the warehouse. She didn't know who her captor was, but she said he told her he "was going to avenge his father by killing the stupid bitches' daughter." She was able to sketch his face. She didn't know who it was, but I knew immediately who it was, because he looked so much like his father. It was Jonathan Morgenstern, Valentine and Jocelyn's son. Clary's long lost half-brother. She never even knew Jocelyn had another child. I never wanted her to try to look for him." Alec started retching as Jace shot up from his seat. "I'm going to rip that son of a bitch from limb to limb. I'm going to enjoy watching the life fade slowly from his eyes" Jace growled. "Sit down, Angel Boy. Jonathan Morgenstern got exactly what was coming to him. I have been alive a very long time, and have amassed many friends of varying species and dubious talents. Many of those friends know and adore Clary. It was only too easy to assemble everyone I needed. He never expected us to be able to find him. I can assure you, he is no longer a threat to anyone." Magnus smiled coldly.

The walk back to the Institute was silent, both boys obviously lost in their own thoughts. This time, Isabelle was waiting for them in Alec's room when they returned. "I can see that Magnus told you." Isabelle sighed. Surprising everyone in the room, Alec pulled Izzy into a tight hug, "That was his sister. His sister! I just don't understand how he could do that to her. I just…" he mumbled into her shoulder. "I know! And she's just so tiny! I can't even imagine how helpless she felt" she murmured, returning the hug. Jace stood to the side awkwardly, "A couple of weeks ago, Clary and I were talking. She told me that the reason she came to the Institute was because she was attacked by a demon and couldn't defend herself. I assumed there was more to the story, but I didn't push because she clearly didn't want to talk about it, but I couldn't have ever imagined this. No one could." he scrubbed his hands over his face. "How can we help her? What can we do?" Alec asked. "Despite everything, Clary is strong. She doesn't want us to pity her. I think the best way to help her is to push her harder. Help her feel strong and capable." Jace responded. "Yeah, and we'll destroy anyone or anything that even thinks of hurting her ever again, obviously." Isabelle vowed solemnly.

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast when Clary walked in. She took one look at the face's staring back at her and instantly turned tomato red, "Isabelle! You swore you wouldn't tell!" she accused. "I didn't, Clary! I swear on the angel I didn't tell them a single thing!" "Really, Clary, she didn't." Alec answered guiltily while staring at the floor. "That cat eyed, glitter covered little rat. I am going to kill him!" Clary fumed as she turned and sprinted from the room. A short while later, Jace found her in her room, hastily throwing clothes into a backpack. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Simon's. I just need to get out of here for a while. I can't take the pitying looks and the whispering every time I turn around. I just need…space? Time? I don't know what I need, but I just know that I need to not be here." She sniffled. "Come on Clary, you don't need to do that. Please." He pleaded. "Just don't, okay? I just need to feel normal for a while without you three breathing down my neck." She countered. He stood back helplessly and watched the elevator doors close behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter contains mild sexual content. Happy Valentine's Day ;-)**

***May 2008. New York, New York***

It was nearly two weeks before Clary returned to the institute. They had seriously begun to doubt she was ever going to return, and then suddenly one morning she walked into the training room without preamble. "Clary! You're back! We missed you!" Isabelle grinned. Jace shot Clary a glance out of the corner of his eye, "You've missed two full weeks of training. Now you are even more behind, so I am adding an extra hour of training daily for the next month to make up for lost time. Start your warm up!" Clary began stretching immediately. She silently thanked whoever was listening that they weren't going to make her sit down and have a heart to heart. She was able to focus more on her training without that black cloud looming over her head. Alec gave her reading assignments on demons and weapons, Isabelle helped her study the Gray book and taught her how to draw runes, and Jace handled the physical training. Even after what had happened last time, he never shied away from her or let her off easy. As the weeks passed, she had to admit that Jace was an outstanding instructor and she was excelling under his tutelage. She also found herself realizing that there was a lot more to Jace Herondale then she had originally anticipated. His conceited attitude and outlandish behavior was just a shield for what was truly underneath. She had learned that he was an avid reader, and they spent hours discussing their favorite novels. He shared stories about his childhood and what it was like growing up in Idris with his mother being shunned by the Clave for her involvement in the Circle. She had even caught him on more than one occasion playing with Max when everyone else claimed to be too busy. He was witty, intelligent, talented, strong, thoughtful, rebellious, and hotter than hell. She was thoroughly enjoying their time spent alone together every day. Clary was astonished to realize that somehow she had started to develop a little crush on Jace. She tried to push that knowledge to the back of her mind; he was her trainer, roommate, and friend. Not to mention, she had heard stories about his previous conquests. She did not want to go there. It would only end badly.

Magnus and Alec had been dating steadily for six months. Alec was finding it harder and harder to say no when Magnus turned those gold-green cat eyes on him and begged for him to spend the night. It was also difficult to continue to find excuses as to where he was going when his parents asked. He was 18 and could technically do what he wanted, but he just wasn't ready to tell his parents about Magnus yet. Things were going so well between them; he didn't want to risk upsetting the balance. He knew Magnus didn't enjoy feeling like a dirty little secret, but he just wasn't ready yet. However, it was nice to be able to talk about his relationship with the others. He was able to get insight on Magnus's past from Clary. Isabelle helped him try to look somewhat fashionable before his dates. Jace liked to tease him endlessly when he came home with swollen lips and marks on his neck and back. For the first time in his life, Alec was truly happy and comfortable in his own skin.

It was a warm Saturday night in mid-June. Robert and Maryse had taken Max to Idris for a council meeting. It had been quiet around the city and the young Shadowhunters were enjoying a bit of freedom. Alec was spending the night with Magnus and Isabelle had gone to lie down because she had a headache. Clary had been in her room drawing when a knock sounded on her door. "Come in!" she called without even looking up. Jace's head peeked around the door, "Hey! What are you up to? I'm starving and was thinking about grabbing some food. Do you want to come?" Clary's immediate reaction was to politely decline, but before she could even open her mouth, her stomach decided to answer for her. Jace laughed and said "Well, alright then. Since I am the epitome of a gentleman, I will let the lady chose where we are going." Clary rolled her eyes in response. Jace stared at her as she wound a glossy tendril around her finger and bit her lip while she was deep in thought, "Um, I really want some nachos, how about Nacho Mama?" Jace nodded his approval. As they were walking towards the elevator, Clary suddenly stopped. "I'm just going to run and ask Isabelle if she wants us to bring her back anything. It'll just take a second" she quietly opened Izzy's door without knocking, so she wouldn't wake her if she was sleeping. Clary was absolutely not prepared for what was waiting for her when she opened the door. Isabelle was clearly naked and furiously riding someone who was moaning hoarsely and grabbing her ass tightly. A horrified squeal left Clary's mouth without warning. Both Izzy and her lover's heads whipped around. "OH MY GOD, CLARY!" Simon shrieked. "Shit! I swore I locked that! Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" Isabelle groaned. Clary's hands flew to her scarlet face as she turned and fled from the room trying desperately to hold back the sounds threatening to escape from her chest. Jace had come to see what all the commotion was about and saw Clary dashing towards her room with her hands covering her face followed by a pleading Simon with only a sheet wrapped around his waist. Jace peered into Isabelle's room and saw her quickly gathering her clothing. "Seriously, Izzy? The mundane? What happened to Meliorn?" Isabelle shot him a death glare, "Oh please, like you are one to talk." Jace left Isabelle to get dressed and went to check on Clary. He found Simon pounding on her door uselessly, begging her to let him in. "Obviously, she doesn't want to talk to you, mundane. Why don't you spare us all and go get dressed. I'll talk to her." Simon dropped his head and sighed dejectedly, "Please, Clary, I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to find out this way. Just call me later, okay?" he begged one last time before miserably shuffling back to Isabelle's room.

Jace ran his fingers through his hair as he schooled his features into a mask of indifference. He didn't relish the task of comforting Clary while she bawled her eyes out over the rat-faced mundane. It would not get him anywhere to let her see how jealous he was over Simon. He could do this. He could be the kind shoulder to cry on, and help her realize how she deserved so much better than that loser, Lewis. He knocked softly on her door, "Clary? It's Jace. Can I come in?" The door swung open, seemingly on its own accord. Clary was lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. He sat down on the edge of her bed and gently ran his hand along her back. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely. Clary rolled over and faced him. Her eyes were watery and her lips were trembling. He concentrated on remaining emotionless. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Clary nodded her head and burst out into peals of laughter. "Oh my god, Jace! That was awful! I saw his O-face, Jace! HIS O-FACE! Not to mention, Isabelle's bare ass! I'm never going to be able to look those two in the eye again!" she giggled. He was baffled. "So, you're not upset?" he questioned. "Oh, I'm upset alright. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks! Seriously though, they should have told me if something was going on between them. I just really hope this doesn't end badly because it will be really awkward for me to be stuck in between them." She answered honestly. "I thought maybe you might be a little bit jealous that Simon was with someone else…" he admitted. "Jealous? Over Simon? That's hilarious! He's like my bro-" she suddenly stopped herself looking uncomfortable, "well, he is my very best friend. There are no romantic feelings there at all." Jace couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh and then tried to cover it by clearing his throat awkwardly, "Well I guess that ruined our dinner date, huh?" Clary sat up and wound an ginger lock around her finger. "I wasn't aware that we were going on a date." she responded innocently. Jace realized his error far too late and a blush crept up his cheeks. He started fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt, "Oh, hell. What I meant to say was just that-" Clary couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Jace by the front of his shirt and pulled him forcefully towards her until his lips were on hers. Jace was frozen in shock until his brain finally caught up to the situation. He tilted Clary's face to deepen the kiss and tangled his hands into her fiery curls. She responded enthusiastically, so he gently teased her mouth open with his tongue. She tasted sweet, like cherries, as their tongues dueled for dominance. He needed more of her, but he didn't want to scare her. He ran his hands lightly down her thighs and squeezed her knees. Clary must have gotten the hint because she was suddenly straddling his hips, with her chest touching his. There was no space between them, yet he still wanted to be closer; he couldn't get enough of her. Finally, they broke apart, panting for much needed air. "Well, that was…." Jace whistled as he wound his fingers through Clary's. "Uh, yeah. I don't know what came over me" Clary answered breathlessly. "I do. My dashing good looks are hard for anyone to resist for too terribly long. It was only a matter of time before you pounced on me" Jace smirked. Clary narrowed her eyes at him, "And now you've completely ruined it and brought me back to my senses" she exhaled as she climbed off his lap and returned to her seat on the edge of the bed. "In that case, let me see what I can do to make it up to you, my lady." He laughed as he cupped her face and brought his lips down to hers once again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I really struggled with this chapter for some reason. I couldn't quite get it the way I wanted. Sigh. Sorry :-(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, it all belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

***July 2008. New York, New York***

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Clary?" Isabelle asked as she stuffed more daggers into her boots. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I mean, there might not even be a demon when we get there. Who knows if the tip was even any good?" she hedges. "She'll be fine. She has the best trainer, you know. By the angel, I hope there are at least a few demons or forsaken or something. I feel like I haven't had a good kill in weeks!" Jace grins while he finishes applying runes to Alec's shoulder blade. "Just remember to stay alert and always have a weapon ready, Clary. But, know that I've always got your back as well." Alec murmured gently. Once they had all finished loading up on weapons and applying runes, they left the institute without looking back. They wove in and out of the clueless mundanes of the city until they reached entrance to what remained of a previously popular local bar. It had shut down a few months ago after a fire broke out and the damage was too extensive to repair. Jace made a complicated hand signal, and the group dispersed, each facing a different direction. Alec and Isabelle went left, while Clary and Jace went right. The soft glow of witchlight was the only illumination in the building. Everything was charred black and the smell of smoke and rot lingered. The silence was deafening. Jace's sensor wasn't picking up any activity, so he motioned for Clary to check inside the women's restroom while he scoured the men's for any evidence of recent demon activity. She nodded her agreement and carefully crept into the abandoned room.

Clary slowly inspected the stalls one by one. When she reached the handicap stall at the end, she found a completely empty stall with a sandy black substance scattered on the floor in some sort of pattern. She couldn't tell what it was, so she kicked at it with the toe of her boot. Only then did she realize her mistake. The sand-like substance had been strewn in the shape of a pentagram and she had disturbed its border. She turned around to call for Jace, when she was suddenly struck in the face. The force of the blow knocked her backwards, causing her to smash her head on the porcelain base of the toilet. Her vision swam as she tried to regain her balance. She could just make out a dark, looming figure in front of her. The demon had snarling rows of razor-sharp teeth where its eyes should have been. As she recoiled in horror, a low hissing sound focused her attention onto what appeared to be tentacle-like limbs. Upon further inspection, she realized they were snakes; dozens of thick black and white striped snakes protruding from the bulbous body in front of her. "Iaoth" Clary cried as she began swinging her seraph blade wildly. Furious, spitting reptilian heads struck the floor and as they bounced, they began rapidly expanding into full bulging beasts just like the first. Suddenly, she was surrounded. Clary screamed for Jace over the wave of hissing. She dropped her witchlight and began pulling daggers out of her belt with both hands and flinging them at the quickly advancing demon's. She struck one in the eyeless socket and was pleased to note that it let out a piercing wail and folded in on itself. However, two more advanced and flung their serpentine limbs at her. Clary cried out as dozens of needle-like teeth tore into her skin. The door burst open and the last thing Clary saw before losing consciousness was a cloud of gold and black cutting through the room.

Jace charged through the door with seraph blades blazing in both hands. He was shocked to find over half-dozen Shentaka demons crowded into the previously uninhabited bathroom. He made quick work of the demons closest to him by cleaving them in half from behind while avoiding the venomous appendages. Isabelle and Alec slammed into the room behind him. Alec immediately began firing arrows at the orbits of the demons as Isabelle flicked her whip to decapitate the others. The three worked together like a well-oiled machine and dispatched of the Shentakas in a matter of minutes. Jace flew to Clary's bloody and lifeless body on the floor. "Isabelle, help me with iratzes. There is too much venom entering her blood stream way too quickly to control. Alec, call Magnus and have him meet us at the institute. Now!" he ordered as he began etching the rune into her bare skin. Izzy dashed to her other side and began her work. A minute later, Alec shot back into the room huffing for breath, "Magnus said she is going to need more healing than he can manage. He said she needs the Silent Brothers. I've already called Mom and she is summoning them to the institute as we speak. Magnus is making a portal so we can get her back to the Institute. Put as many iratzes on her as you can to slow the venom. Hurry! We've got to get her moved to the portal!" Jace and Izzy worked furiously to cover her skin with the healing runes. Once they were finished, Jace gently gathered Clary's limp and bloated body into his arms and ran as fast as he could towards the entrance. Magnus was waiting with an open portal. Jace didn't even hesitate as he hurdled directly through the opening.

Jace laid her softly on the bed in the infirmary. "Ok everyone, back up. I'll do what I can until the Brothers get here." The warlock sighed heavily as blue sparks shot from his fingers. He continued to pour over her until Brother Zachariah and Brother Enoch glided soundlessly into the room. "I am to understand that Clarissa was bitten by several Shentaka demons?" Brother Enoch's voice echoed through the room. "Yes, we've tried several iratzes. Magnus has been trying to siphon the poison from her blood, but there is just too much. We can't stop it." Isabelle cried. "Leave us now." He commanded.

They filed out of the room and walked slowly towards Isabelle's room. "I'm going to call Simon. He should be here." Isabelle muttered, rubbing her forehead with one hand and dialing with the other. Jace slid slowly down the wall. Alec sat on the edge of Izzy's bed. Magnus paced the room. "How in the hell could you three leave her alone like that? She has only been training for a few months! This was her first real assignment. She should have been behind all of you watching and only getting involved if absolutely necessary. I just don't understand how you all could be so damn stupid. I expected better of you!" Magnus exploded. Alec dropped his head in shame. Jace looked up with blankness in his eyes, "Mea Culpa. Mea maxima culpa." He groaned. "Don't, Jace. It wasn't your fault. Isabelle and I were just as responsible for her as you were…" he interjected. "No, Alec. I let my cockiness get in the way. I should have never let her go into that room alone just because the sensor didn't register any activity. I was so focused on impressing and encouraging her that I failed to protect her." he admitted painfully. "Yeah, okay, you fucked up Jace, you should never rely solely on the senor; there are too many loopholes. But, like I said, I could say the same. I failed her by not teaching her about Shentaka demons and how to properly kill them without causing proliferation, despite the fact that they are exceedingly rare and a sighting hasn't been noted in over sixty years. Isabelle failed her by not giving her enough rune protection. Mom can be blamed for never hiring a full time tutor for her. Hell, Magnus can be blamed for letting her move into the Institute. Jace, placing blame is ridiculous and gets us nowhere." Alec shot Magnus a sharp look. "Simon is on his way. Mom said they are still working on her, but they think she'll pull through." Isabelle added hesitantly. Without another word, Jace left the room. Isabelle made to follow him, but Alec stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Don't. He needs some time. I'll check on him in a bit."

Jace tried to lose himself in the music as his fingers desperately flew over the piano keys. He tried to stop thinking about how discolored and disfigured Clary had looked as he had set her upon the mattress. He tried to avoid thinking about Clary's imminent death and how he would survive it. He tried to ingrain the phrase his mother use to repeat over and over to him as a little boy, "To love is to destroy." This was his fault. If he had never let himself fall for Clary, this would have never happened. Suddenly, the realization slammed into him harder than any demon army could have. He was absolutely, one hundred percent in love with Clary Fray, and his love had destroyed her. He had destroyed her. Abruptly, it was like his lungs had frozen and he couldn't get any oxygen at the same time the walls began closing in on him. He began gasping for air as he struggled to blink away the sudden darkness clouding his vision. Out of nowhere, there was a cold, thin-fingered hand resting calmly on his shoulder. "Clarissa will make a full recovery in a few days' time, Jonathan. She is resting comfortably now." Brother Zachariah's voice resonated through Jace's skull, clearing away the panic. "You will never speak of this conversation to anyone, as this is not the way of the Silent Brother's, but the Carstairs owe the Herondales, and so I will speak candidly. It is obvious to me that you love the girl, and no one left on this earth, with the exception of Tessa Gray, understands the love of Herondale men better than I do. There is something very special about the way Herondale men love. When they find the one, it is very sudden and all consuming. There is never any doubt about who they are meant to be with. This has been the case with the Herondale men for over 150 years, and probably hundreds of years before then. Even your father was this way, and I have no doubt that it is the same for you as well. It is a blessing, Jonathan Herondale, do not fear it. I also encourage you to seek out Tessa Gray, if you want to learn more about the Herondales." And with that, Brother Zachariah floated out as silently as he had entered. Jace felt stunned. His frozen brain couldn't even begin to process what had just happened. Instead, he focused on one simple fact; Clary was going to be okay. He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

Maryse wouldn't allow anyone to visit Clary until late the next afternoon, stating Clary needed to rest. She still had not regained consciousness. The three young Shadowhunters, as well as Simon and Magnus, took turns watching over their ailing friend. Isabelle softly brushed her hair and wet her dry lips. Alec read to her. Simon brought his laptop, so they could watch anime together. Magnus filled her in on all the latest downworld gossip. Jace curled up next to her on the tiny bed and gently wrapped his arms around her. He whispered sweetly into her ear about how sorry he was, how proud of her he was, and how he couldn't wait for her to open her sparkling green eyes. He fell asleep to the comforting sound of her steady breathing. Nobody dared move him. The next morning, he was awoken by the tender caress of fingers down his face. He was beyond surprised when he opened his eyes to find Clary staring affectionately back at him. Jace opened his mouth to ask her how she was feeling, but the sudden rush of emotion was so intense, it overwhelmed him. What actually spilled out of his mouth was, "By the angel, Clary! Don't scare me like that. I thought I had lost you, and…I- I love you, okay? I love you so fucking much, and I don't ever want to feel like that again, do you hear me?" he grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers. When Clary pulled away a few seconds later, she just stared at him with the oddest look on her face. "Really, Jace? That's how you choose to tell me that you love me? God, you are still a giant dick!" she grinned. Jace's mouth popped open. He hadn't even realized what he had admitted out loud. He desperately tried to think of a way to backtrack, but before he could get the words out, Clary added "And by the way? I love you too."


	8. Chapter 7

***September 2008. New York, New York***

Jace, Clary, and Isabelle were sitting in the kitchen talking and trying to throw grapes into each others mouths when Maryse walked in. "Oh, good! I'm glad, I found you guys. Robert will be back from Idris this afternoon. It's been a while since we've all been home at the same time; therefore we are having a sit-down, family dinner tonight, so I want everyone home by six.

"Mom, I'm hanging out with Simon tonight!" Isabelle huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, so invite him over for dinner then. Where's your brother?" Maryse questioned.

"Fine, I'll ask him. Max is in his room, I guess." She replied.

"Not Max. Alec. Where is Alec? He always seems to be missing these days." The three teenagers look at each other warily. "I don't know. He's running errands or something. I'm not his keeper. What are you making for dinner anyway? Simon is a vegetarian, you know."

"No, I didn't know that. Well, I will make something to accommodate him, should he choose to join us. So, go ahead and give him a call, then. Jace, call Alec and find out where he is and tell him to be home for dinner!" She exclaimed as she exited the kitchen. Of course, Alec was out with Magnus. It was getting progressively harder to cover for his constant absences. Isabelle and Magnus had been trying to encourage Alex to come out to his parents, but Alec just couldn't find the courage. Jace texted Alec and let him know that his mother was looking for him, and a mandatory dinner was set for six that evening.

At six o'clock that evening, everyone filed into the formal dining room and sat down; Robert at the head of the table with Maryse to his left and Max on his right. Isabelle was between Maryse and Simon. Clary was between Simon and Jace. Alec was between Jace and Max. Maryse was exceedingly pleased that everyone was on time for once. A large bowl of spaghetti sat in the middle of the table, with a separate bowl of large meatballs on the side. A green salad and garlic bread rounded out the meal. It was Max's favorite. Everyone talked about their day until they began eating and silence took over. Max looked around the table with his big brown eyes, "Haha! Alec is the only one without a girlfriend! Whatta loser!" he sing-songed. "You don't have a girlfriend!" Izzy shot back. "Well, I'm only nine! I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend! What's his excuse? Do you smell bad, Alec?" the little boy teased. Robert cleared his throat, "It would be nice to see you settle down with a nice young girl, son. Aren't there any females your age that you have the slightest interest in? Isabelle and Clary, don't you have any girlfriends you can set him up with?" he asked. "Robert!" Maryse chided.

The teenagers looked uncomfortably down at the table as Alec sat there with his face flaming. "You know what. I am seeing someone, actually. We've been together for almost eight months. That is why I've been out so much lately." he stated quietly.

"Well, that is fantastic news! Why haven't you said anything? Who is the lucky gal?" Robert beamed as Alec's face went from red to puce. "That's just it, Dad! It is not a 'she' at all! It is a 'he' and his name is Magnus Bane!" Alec exploded.

Maryse, Robert, and even little Max looked so shocked that a fly could have knocked them over. "Are you sure, Alec? Are you sure this isn't some…experiment? An act of youthful rebellion or something?" Maryse pleaded. Robert flew up from his chair, causing it to fall backwards with a loud crash. "No! That is unacceptable! No son of mine is going to be…a…a…queer! And no child of mine is going to date some scummy downworlder!" he boomed. Now it was Jace, Clary, and Isabelle's turn to be shocked. Alec did not look surprised in the least. "No, mother, it is not some form of rebellion. I've felt this way for as long as I can remember. I love Magnus. I am in love with Magnus. He is smart, kind, and thoughtful. He is funny and easy to be with. He accepts me for exactly who I am, which is far more than I can say for the two of you. And you know what? He has been begging me for weeks to move in with him, and I think this is the perfect time. The Institute is no longer my home. I'm going to go pack my things and I'll be out of here in a few hours." Alec stood with his head held high and calmly left the room. Isabelle, Jace, and Clary followed him to his room to help him pack. Max sat there with tears in his eyes staring with horror at his father. He jumped up and called after them, "Wait for me! I'm coming too! I want to help!" Robert sat down and put his head in his hands. Maryse covered her mouth with her hand and wept silently. Alec did bother to say goodbye when he left three hours later.


	9. Chapter 8

***October 2008. New York, New York***

It has been tense at the Institute over the last month since Alec had moved into the loft. Isabelle was furious at their parents and would barely speak to them still. She spent most of her time at the loft or out and about in the city. Max didn't quite grasp everything that had happened, and he still felt responsible, and he had been clinging to Jace in response. Jace and Clary were also very angry with the elder Lightwoods, but felt it was not their place to interfere, so they spent most of their time together and avoided them as much as possible. Jace had doubled down on Clary's training since her nearly fatal Shentaka experience.

It was still unseasonably warm, so Clary and Jace decided to train at the park. They had finished her physical training and were working on Clary's demonology studies under the privacy of a glamour. He was sprawled out on the blanket with her in between his legs, with her back to his chest. Jace would name a type of demon and Clary would have to describe its physical appearance, dangerous qualities, and how to kill it. "Du'sien" Jace questioned while playing with Clary's curls. "Du'sien is a race of shape-shifting Eidolon demons whose true form is not exactly known. They often disguise themselves as humans, but can't impersonate one exactly. They often have very sharp nails or teeth. They can be killed in a variety of ways, similar to humans." Clary responded. "Excellent! That is the fifth correct response in a row. I think it's time for a break" Jace smirked as he leaned over, brushing Clary's hair off her shoulder, and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. Clary moaned softly at the sensation. That was all the encouragement Jace needed. He began to pepper kisses from her shoulder up to her ear, where he would nibble gently. It didn't take long before Clary turned around and straddled Jace's lap as she frantically tangled her tongue with his while simultaneously tangling her fingers in his hair. Jace's hands slowly made their way under Clary's shirt and started pushing underneath the edge of her bra. Clary pulled away, "Jace, we're in public!" she chided. "So? They can't see us." She just continued to glare at him. "Fine! Let's go back to the institute and continue where we left off" he responded with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm ready for a shower" Clary admitted. "I agree, a shower is the perfect place for us to continue what we were doing" he leered. Clary rolled her eyes and began packing up her stuff.

They stopped in front of Clary's door. Clary placed herself in front of the door, barring Jace's entrance, "Why don't you go shower and meet me back here when you're done." Clary smiled innocently. Jace shook his head mildly and continued on to his room. Clary let out a sigh of relief when he was gone. It was obvious Jace was ready to move their relationship to the next level, but every time things started to get heated, Clary would suddenly freeze and make excuses as to why they needed to stop. She liked Jace a lot, and she wanted to have a physical relationship with him. However, she couldn't stop the image of Jonathan's face flashing through her mind whenever Jace touched her a certain way. Then, she would be overwhelmed with feelings of shame and repulsion, and any amorous feelings she had would evaporate. She knew she should talk to Jace about this, but things were going so well and she did not want to bring up the rape again, but she knew she couldn't wait forever. Jace is a very attractive seventeen year old boy, and she was afraid that he would get tired of waiting and would start looking somewhere else. Clary hadn't talked to anyone about her fears; she was too embarrassed. For now, she just tried to keep things from going too far.

Jace walked back into Clary's room after finishing his shower. It always took her twice as long as it did him. He decided to wait for her on her bed, hoping to entice her to continue where they had left off earlier. He wasn't stupid; he knew Clary was nervous about the physicality of their relationship. He had tried to give her several opportunities to bring it up, but every time she just shut down and changed the subject. He didn't want to push her, but he wanted to understand what was going on in her head. He noticed her open sketchpad resting on her bedside table. Her drawings were amazing. He smiled as he saw several sketches of himself in various settings and poses. There were some of Simon, Magnus, Isabelle, and even Alec. He ended up on several blank pages, and thought that was the end of it, but as he was flipping the book closed, he saw something else flash out at him. He turned to some pages farther in the back. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. There were pages after pages of graphic drawings. The first was of a small red-headed girl chained to the floor and being brutally kicked by a white-blonde haired man while blood dripped from the girl's mouth. The next was of the same man cutting the girl's clothes off while she thrashed about screaming. Obviously, these were Clary's memories of her rape. She had told Isabelle that she really didn't remember much, clearly that was a lie. Jace stared in horror at the numerous drawings until he felt like he was going to throw up. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and his head whipped up. Clary was glaring at him with fury blazing from her eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? How dare you snoop through my stuff! Get out! Get out NOW!" she yelled. Jace stood and walked slowly towards Clary, like he was approaching a wild animal, "Clary, I didn't mean to pry. It was sitting open on your nightstand and I was just killing time waiting for you, I didn't mean-" he fumbled, but was cut off by Clary's booming "Fuck you, Jace Herondale. I can't even stand to look at you. LEAVE!" as she fought to hold back tears. Jace continued to walk slowly towards her and tried to wrap his arms around her, "No, Clary. I'm not leaving. I didn't mean to snoop, honestly, and I certainly wasn't expecting to find those drawings. I love you, Clary. I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this." He responded calmly. "Fine, then I'll leave. Don't bother calling, I won't answer." She fumed as she grabbed her bag off the floor and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Jace wanted to follow her, but he knew it was best to let her cool down for a few minutes.

Two hours later, Clary hadn't returned. Just as she had warned, her phone was going straight to voicemail. He tried to call Simon, only to discover that he was, as usual, naked in Isabelle's room, so he hadn't seen Clary. He then tried Alec to see if she was at the loft. Alec hadn't seen her either, and Magnus was in Idris for a meeting. It was getting late and Jace was increasingly more concerned, so everyone decided to split up and look for her. After an hour of searching, they still hadn't found her. By this point, Simon was about to lose it. This was too eerily similar to that ill-fated night a year ago. Alec broke down and sent a fire message to Magnus. Half an hour later, Magnus walked through the doors of the Institute. Jace explained what had happened. "Oh, Biscuit." Magnus sighed sadly. He walked to her room and grabbed her hairbrush. He immediately began casting a tracking spell, "Okay, I've found her. She's at...oh. Wow. I didn't even know she knew about that" Magnus pulled at the ends of his spiky hair. "Well? Where the hell is she?" Jace demanded. "She's at Luke and Jocelyn's old house, just outside the city." Magnus answered.

The group spent the next twenty minutes arguing about who was going to go get her. In the end, Magnus won. He sent Alec, Simon, and Isabelle about their business. He told Jace to wait for Clary in his room. Jace had a hard time passing the time. His thoughts kept returning to what he had seen in her drawings. Magnus had told him what had happened, but there was something completely different about seeing it through her eyes. It was like he had been there himself. His emotions were all over the place; he was furious, and devastated, and contrite. He just wanted to fold Clary into his arms more than anything. Finally, what felt like years later, there was a hesitant tapping on his door. He flung it open in a split-second. A pale-faced Clary, with red-rimmed puffy eyes and a trembling lip stared back at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jace was faster. He gathered her petite frame into his arms and ushered her into his room. He stood there, holding her tightly, until her arms finally wrapped around his torso. After several minutes, he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed as he slid in next to her. They laid there facing each other, holding hands, and just talked. Jace apologized for snooping, and Clary apologized for her reaction. They laid there until the wee hours of the morning discussing the rape, their feelings, and how it was affecting their relationship. It was a difficult conversation, but by the end of it, Clary felt fifty pounds lighter and has created a level of intimacy with Jace that she hadn't realized was possible. They finally fell asleep in each others arms as the sun came up.


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning: Contains spoilers for the Infernal Devices series!**

***November 2008. Alicante, Idris***

"So, this is the Glass City?" whistled Clary as she looked around in awe. "Yup. Beautiful isn't it? Is it weird that it still feels like home even though I've lived in New York longer than I lived here?" Jace questioned. "No, I think that is pretty normal. This is where you lived with your mother. It was your childhood home." She answered softly.

"We will be staying with the Penhallows while we are here. Please remember that Jia is the Consul and act appropriately everyone." Maryse begged.

"Oh, you mean like how Jia acted appropriately when her daughter told her she was gay, unlike you and dad?" Isabelle snapped.

"Isabelle!" Maryse and Alec chided in unison. It was still a sore spot for the family, but Maryse had been trying to rebuild her relationship with her eldest son. Robert, on the other hand, was handling the situation by spending more and more time in Idris. It has been nearly two months since the entire family had been in the same house together, so Maryse decided to bring everyone with her to Idris this week. "I will be in and out of meetings throughout the week, so I expect you all to keep yourselves busy and out of trouble" she rubbed her forehead.

"I have plans with Aline and Helen tonight. Clary, do you want to come?" asked Isabelle. "Oh, well, actually Jace and I already have plans, but thank you!" Clary blushed. "I'm going to show her around the city a bit" Jace shrugged, "Do you want to join us, Alec?" he added, not wanting his Parabatai to be left out. "No, thanks, I think I'm going to hang out with Max tonight." Alec replied. "Well, good, then. Everyone has plans for the evening while Robert and I have dinner plans with Jia and Patrick.

That evening, Jace and Clary were wandering through the city as Jace pointed out places of interest. They had stopped in front of a weapons store and were debating going in when they heard a gasp from behind them. "Jocelyn?" Clary turned around at the sound of her mother's name. "Oh, I'm so sorry, you just look so much like someone I use to know…" the lady trialed off awkwardly. "Jocelyn was my mother's name." Clary answered hesitantly. "I knew Jocelyn had a son before she left, but I never knew that she had a daughter. She was a very good friend of mine, once upon a time. She was my brother, Luke's, very best friend, actually." The woman smiled slightly. "You're Luke's sister?" Clary's eyes widened. "Yes, I'm Amatis Greymark." She answered. Clary cleared her throat, "I'm Clary. Clary Fray. I'm Luke and Jocelyn's daughter." Amatis looked like she was going to pass out. "Daughter? When? How? I didn't know!" she faltered, "Would you mind coming back to my house. I think we have a lot we need to discuss." She said with tears in her eyes. Clary looked to Jace, and he inclined his head slightly. "Okay." Clary answered simply.

Clary and Jace spent the next several hours at Amatis's house. Clary filled her in on everything she had been told about her parents, as well as her own life. Amatis shared stories of Luke and Jocelyn as children, up to their disappearance. Clary had never had the opportunity to meet anyone who knew her parents as children. She was not surprised to find out that Amatis was her last living relative. She was a very kind woman, but Clary still felt uneasy about the whole situation. She enjoyed getting to learn more about her parents, but she didn't feel a connection to this woman yet, and she was afraid Amatis would expect something from her. "Thank you for coming over tonight, Clary. I am so very glad to be able to meet you. You are welcome here anytime, okay? I'd like to keep in touch, maybe a letter every now and then, would that be alright?" Amatis asked shyly. "Yeah, sure, that would be fine." Clary responded, relieved. The young couple made it back to the Penhallow's house just before midnight.

The next morning, Clary noticed that Jace was unusually quiet as they sat down to eat breakfast. When she looked over at him it was obvious that his mind was a million miles away. Clearly, the others took notice as well. "Jace," Alec called. When Jace didn't respond, he tried again, "Earth to Jace…" still he received nothing. "I just wanted to inform you that Clary and I have decided to run away together. We spent all night making passionate love. Also, she told me that she thinks my penis is twice as big as yours." Alec declared with a straight face. Isabelle guffawed. "Alec!" Clary screeched as her face flamed. "Yes, yes. I know. I think so too." Jace answered absently. This caused everyone to laugh out loud, which finally brought Jace back to the present, "What's so funny?" he questioned. "Well, you just admitted that my penis is twice as big as yours and that you approve of my absconding with your girlfriend. "Ha-ha, very cute." He just rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What's up? What's going on in that blonde head of yours?" Alec asked. "Nothing" he replied breezily. "Seriously? Come on, Jace. You've been lost in thought all morning. What's wrong?" Clary tried. Jace rubbed the back of his neck, "Our visit with your aunt last night has gotten me thinking. Maybe, while we are in Alicante, I might see if I can track down Tessa Gray. I heard Magnus mention that she would be here for the meetings." He admitted quietly. "Who?" Isabelle questioned. "Tessa Gray. Both Magnus and Brother Zachariah told me that she knows something about my family." He shrugged. "I think that's a great idea, Jace. Why don't we ask Jia where Tessa is staying, and see if we can find her this evening?" Clary nodded. The four young Shadowhunters finished their meal, and spent the rest of the afternoon in the weapon's shop helping Clary find the perfect weapon. Despite the serious nature of the task, they enjoyed the opportunity to laugh and spend time together.

Jace fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt as he waited to see if someone would respond to his knock. Clary laid a calming hand on his lower back. A young woman with long brown hair and gray eyes opened the door, "Clary? What are you doing here?" she asked bewilderedly. Jace shot Clary a sharp look. "I'm sorry, have we met?" Clary raised her eyebrows. "Well, the last time I saw you, you were a teeny tiny thing. I guess I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I'm Tessa, but considering that you knocked on my door, I assume you already knew that." She replied pleasantly. "This is my boyfriend, Jace Herondale. Magnus told us you might be able to tell us a little about his family?" Clary explained. Tessa's smile widened, "Yes, of course. You've grown quite a bit yourself, Jace, since the last picture I saw of you. Please, come in. This is such a nice surprise!" Jace and Clary followed her into the small kitchen. The trio sat drinking tea as Tessa began her story. She told them about how she had traveled from her home in New York to England to live with her brother, but was kidnapped by the Dark Sisters. She recounted her surprise at finding out she was part warlock and part Shadowhunter. Clary was confused, until Tessa explained the story of Adele Starkweather. Jace wanted to rolls his eyes. He didn't see how this concerned him at all. Then, Tessa went on to discuss how she was rescued by a very attractive Shadowhunter named William Herondale. She grinned wryly as she talked about his supposed curse and how he had tried so hard to keep everyone at a distance. Jace perked up, now they were getting somewhere. Tessa went on to describe their courtship and how they eventually married and spent several decades running the London Institute. Tears filled her eyes as she shared her surprise at finding out she was pregnant, after years of thinking she would never have children. Her heart felt heavy as she described her children, James and Lucie. She spent hours filling them in on the Herondale family tree, which of course, ended with Jace. Jace felt like his head as going to explode, "So, what you are telling me is, you are my great -great-great-grandmother?" he scoffed. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you." She watched him carefully. He rocked back in his chair, "Then why didn't you ever seek me out? When my parents died, where were you? I was sent to live with the Lightwoods because I didn't have any family left!" he seethed. Tessa sighed, "I wanted to be there, trust me, but as you can imagine, not many Shadowhunters are fond of finding out they have Warlock blood. Your Grandmother, Imogen, went as far as to try to have me banned from Idris to keep me away from her precious son, Stephen, your father. As the inquisitor, she felt it would be a disgrace for anyone to find out about her connection to me. So, I stayed away out of respect. I did receive a letter once, from your mother, when you were very young. It had a picture of you. I was touched that she had reached out to me, but when I asked about possibly meeting you, she said it would be too confusing for you and too painful for her. I never heard from her again. I returned to my work in the spiral labyrinth, and news involving Shadowhunter affairs are few and far between there. I didn't even learn of your mother's death until several years later. By then, you were settled with the Lightwoods. You didn't even know I existed. I decided to leave you be. I always kept hope that you would seek me out one day, but I never wanted to force myself upon you." She murmured as gently grabbed his hand. The anger drained from his body, "I see." was his only response. Clary and Jace left late that night with a promise to stop in again before returning to New York. "How odd is it that both of us found long-lost relatives in the same week?" Clary chuckled. "I know. I certainly wasn't expecting this when we agreed to join Maryse. Honestly, I'm hoping there aren't any more surprises for the rest of the week. I'm exhausted." He yawned. However, they were not that fortunate.


	11. Chapter 10

***November 2008. Alicante, Idris***

Isabelle left the café with a steaming cup in her hand. She first glanced to her left, then to her right. She did a double take back to her left. Down the street, she could see a familiar tall, burly dark haired man exiting an unfamiliar house. Something about the way he glanced around furtively while smoothing down his clothing made the hair on the back of her neck prickle. Her father hurried away from the house. Once he was out of sight, Isabelle walked up the door he had just exited and knocked briskly. A young woman, maybe twenty-five years old, peeked her head through the slightly cracked door, "Can I help you?" the woman asked, a bit snootily, while trying to hold closed her black silk robe. Despite Isabelle's original suspicions, she was stunned into silence for several seconds, "Oh, um, I guess I have the wrong house. Sorry." She mumbled as she scurried off.

She couldn't believe it. Her father was having an affair. Again! Her mother had assured her years ago that they had worked through their issues. Clearly, their relationship was not as solid as her mom had made it out to be. Her poor mother; She wondered if she knew? She doubted it. Her heart clenched at the thought of being the one to break the news. A sudden flash of anger ripped through her. So, fucking typical, a smart, beautiful woman devotes herself to a man, bares his children, and he cheats on her with a twenty-something blonde twit. She would not be the one to break her mother's heart, she would make that spine-less dickhead do it.

The Penhallows, Lightwoods, Jace, and Clary all took a seat at the dinner table. Everyone was chatting amiably as they munched on the Asian inspired cuisine Jia had served. Isabelle was unusually quiet throughout the meal. She wouldn't even look up because she was afraid to catch her father's eye. Maryse noticed Isabelle's preoccupation and finally called her out on it, "Isabelle? Are you feeling all right? You've been awfully quiet this evening?" Isabelle couldn't face her mother, so she simply shrugged and kept pushing food around her plate. Maryse tried again to elicit a response from her daughter, but Isabelle wouldn't engage. Maryse was clearly getting annoyed and voiced her frustration. "Dammit Isabelle, answer your mother when she's talking to you!" Robert slammed his hand down on the table. Isabelle's dark eyes flew up to meet his blue ones. Her deep brown eyes were filled with hostility, "Okay, Father" she replied sarcastically, "Since you are all about answers, go ahead and answer this…who was that nearly naked blonde tramp that I saw you with this morning? You remember? You were leaving her house early this morning?" Suddenly everyone was eerily quiet as they watched the exchange. Maryse paled as her eyes shot to her husband. Robert's face was pinched in anger, "Not now, Isabelle" he boomed. "Actually, Dad, I think now is good, so answer the question." Alec chimed in irritably. "Clearly your sister is confused. I was at the Gard this morning. She saw someone resembling me, obviously." He tried to brush off the accusation. "Quit lying!" Isabelle seethed. "First, I got close enough to be one hundred percent sure it was you. Then, after you walked away from the house, I knocked on the door. A twenty something with a bad bleach job opened the door in a black silk robe with nothing on underneath. Then, just to be sure, I ran straight up to the Gard. Shocker, you didn't show up for ten more minutes after that." She fumed. You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Maryse spoke up quietly, "Enough, Isabelle. We will talk about this later. If you will excuse me, I'm going to lie down. Thank you for dinner, Jia, it was delicious." She stood with her head held high and exited the room. Without a word, Robert dashed after her.

Early the next morning, Maryse woke her children. She told them that they would be returning home in two hours, so they needed to get up and get packed. It was a somber goodbye. No one really knew what to say to each other. The young Shadowhunters were disappointed to be leaving Idris early, but last night's revelation had effectively soured the visit. Robert did not return home with them, and Maryse didn't even attempt to offer an explanation or excuse.

***New York, New York***

Things had been awkward since returning to the Institute. Isabelle had explained to everyone about her father's first affair many years ago, and how her mother had confided in her as a young girl. Alec and Jace were beyond surprised; they had never suspected and of course chided her for not telling them. Izzy lost her temper at that point, stating it was not her responsibility to reveal her mother's secrets and then locked herself in her room refusing to speak to anyone. Alec had taken Max back to the loft with him. Maryse busied herself with clave business and remained in her office until late in the evening. Jace and Clary found excuses to be anywhere else, since they seemed to be no use to anyone and felt like they were intruding anyway. Nobody had heard from Robert, and they were not about to ask Maryse what had happened after Isabelle's admission.

Simon had spoken with Clary, so he knew they were back from Idris. He hadn't heard from Isabelle, but that wasn't overly surprising. More often than not, he initiated their rendezvous. He shot Iz a text asking if she wanted to hang out that evening. He hadn't talked to her in well over a week, and he was interested in finding out how her trip to Idris had been. He had missed her, and not just her naked body, he admitted to himself. He missed the way her hair smelled of lavender and her skin of vanilla. He missed the way she playfully hit his arm and tried to suppress a laugh when he told a bad joke, and he missed the way her dark eyes bore into his, leaving him feeling like she could see straight into his soul. Obviously, she was gorgeous, brave, and strong, but there was really so much more to Isabelle Lightwood that most people never got to see because she hid it deep under her callous exterior. At first, Simon was simply amazed that she found him attractive and was willing to have sex with him. The sex was beyond amazing, and Simon never expected anything beyond that, but each time they were together, he had found himself becoming more infatuated with the raven haired beauty. Not that he would ever tell her that. For now, he was content taking whatever he could get from the enchanting Isabelle, which apparently at this point in time was not a response to his text. Evidently, she had read the message and was simply choosing not to respond. Maybe she was busy unpacking? He waited several more hours and sent another message, and received the same reaction. Feeling slightly perturbed, he picked up the phone and called her, but of course it went straight to voicemail, as she had obviously rejected his call. All of the sudden, Simon was fuming. Sure, they were just "fuck-buddies", but he still deserved a god damned response, even if it was a "piss off". After he got himself good and riled up, Simon stormed into the Institute and began beating on Isabelle's door, "Iz! I know you are in there! Let me in!" no response. "Dammit, Izzy! If you are going to ignore someone at least turn off your read receipts and turn off the lights in your room so they don't know you are there!" he demanded angrily. He saw the light flicker off. "Oh, for fuck's sake? Really? If you are tired of screwing me, then just say so, but giving me the silent treatment is a little bit immature, don't you think?" he bellowed as he continued to pound on her door. Finally, Isabelle poked her dark head through the door, "Fine, Simon. I'm done fucking you, okay? The excitement has worn off. Now, piss off!" she scowled as she slammed the door in his face. Despite his earlier proclamation, Simon was stunned. He quietly exited the Institute as his fingers flew over his phone.

Clary shoved her hand into her back pocket as the familiar chime went off. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she read the message. "What is it?" Jace asked. Clary just shook her head and held the phone to her ear. "Simon? What's going on?" she asked. She listened intently to Simon's response. "Oh. I'm so sorry Simon. Yeah, I guess I need to catch you up on our trip to Idris. Meet us at Taki's, okay?" she sighed. Jace just stared at her quizzically. "Apparently Izzy has decided that Simon's services are no longer needed and she is refusing to talk to him." She explained. "Ahh. That's my Isabelle." He chuckled warily.

"I mean, I knew that we weren't like technically dating or anything, that we were just fooling around, or whatever, but still. I thought things were going pretty good. What the hell happened while you guys were gone? Did she meet some god-like warrior dude and get swept off her stiletto booted feet or something?" he sulked. "Quite the opposite actually, I guess I better start from the beginning." Clary sighed as she recounted their trip to Idris.

Honestly, Simon felt bad for Isabelle. It wasn't fair that her mother had burdened her for so many years, and then she had to be the one to discover her father's newest betrayal. He now understood her reluctance to commit to a relationship a little bit better. He cared for Isabelle a great deal. Initially, He thought he was okay taking whatever scraps of attention and affection she was willing to give him, but now he had realized that deep down he was expecting their dalliance to turn into something much more meaningful, and he was extremely hurt at how easily she cast him aside without a backwards glance, regardless of the reasoning behind it. Clearly, she hadn't felt the same about him. Clary, of course, tried to defend Isabelle's actions, and told Simon to give her some time to wrap her head around everything. Jace had simply given him the "I told you so" shrug and a mocking clap on the back, neither of which were very helpful. Simon had too much self-respect to sit around waiting for her like a lost puppy. He was a nice, decent-looking guy; he would find a girl that would be proud to call him her boyfriend. Simon decided right then and there that he was done with Isabelle Lightwood, for good.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay! Blame Lady Midnight! There is 1 chapter and an epilogue left after this chapter, and I will do my best to get them written and posted as soon as I can. Thanks for hanging in there :-***

***January 2009. New York, New York. ***

Life had been somewhat awkward for Clary since Isabelle and Simon had ended their tryst. Although he wouldn't openly admit the depth of his feelings, Simon was obviously heartbroken. Clary had spent hours listening to an angry Simon, then a sad Simon, and finally an 'on the rebound' Simon. It had been exhausting. Then, she also had to deal with a cantankerous, bitter, and withdrawn Isabelle. It was really a lose-lose situation for the diminutive red head. After six weeks of trying to remain a neutral third party, Clary finally lost her cool and went off on each of them. Neither one of them had really spoken to her since then. Tonight was the first night she was planning to see Simon in over two weeks. He was accompanying her to Magnus's party. Jace had spent the day with Alec and was already at the loft. Isabelle had refused her invitation. Clary had to reassure Simon of that fact multiple times before he had agreed to go with her.

It had been a long time since Clary had been able to relax and have a night out of the Institute. She was looking forward to having a night of mindless fun. She was just zipping up her black ankle boots when Simon knocked on her door. He was dressed in his typical fashion; a pair of well-worn jeans, converse sneakers, askew glasses, slightly mussed hair, and a dark t-shirt that said "Want to see a magic trick?" He let out a low whistle when he took in Clary's appearance. She was wearing a fitted black dress that hit her mid- thigh and had cut outs along her sides. Her fiery hair was down in loose curls, her eyes were lined with kohl, and her lips glistened with a pale pink gloss. Obviously, Isabelle had rubbed off on her a bit over the last year.

"Ready to go?" Simon asked.

"Absolutely. Let me just grab my coat, one second!" she called as she dashed over to her dresser.

The cab ride to the loft was filled with meaningless chatter. Simon talked about his holiday vacation with his mom and sister. Clary waxed poetic about the recent weather changes. Neither was interested in darkening the mood with deeper conversation.

When they entered Magnus's loft, Clary was not surprised to find that the interior looked completely different then the last time she had visited. Tonight, it was reminiscent of a seedy nightclub, complete with neon strobe lights and trance-like music. Magnus was laughing loudly with a group of werewolves near the bar area, and he winked as she waved at him. Clary and Simon wound their way through the crowd to find Jace and Alec huddled together in the back corner of the room looking uncomfortable and out of place. Jace's eyes roamed restlessly until they finally landed on Clary. His eyebrows shot up and a devilish grin crossed his lips. Before she had even taken another step towards him, his arms were suddenly wrapped around her and his lips were against her neck. Simon let out a sigh, "Great. Now I get to watch you two make out all night. I need a drink." He muttered as he headed towards the designated bar area. "Wait!" Clary called, "I'll come with you." She gave Jace a quick peck on the cheek and followed her best friend.

An attractive fey woman was quickly making brightly colored cocktails and lining them up along the makeshift bar. Both Clary and Simon were well aware of the hallucinogenic effects of fairy cocktails, and they opted to stay away from them most of the time. They were just about to give the young fairy their drink order when they saw the crowd part and a slight hush took over the room. Simon did a double take and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He whirled on Clary with a furious glare, "You told me she wasn't coming!" he hissed. Clary turned and saw Isabelle strutting through the crowd. Her long hair was left down and pin straight. She was wearing nothing more than a black leather bra with a very short, very tight, matching black leather skirt. Her midriff was completely bare except for a shimmering silver chair wrapped around it. Her legs were covered by fishnet stockings and thigh high leather boots. Her eyes were smoky and cat-like. Her lips were blood red. Honestly, it looked like she had walked straight out of a porno movie. Nearly every head turned to stare at her as she sashayed through the room proudly. Simon turned quickly and grabbed the first drink his hand came in contact with. Without taking a second to think about it, he chugged the neon green concoction, already reaching out to down the next drink in line. "Well, shit. There goes my night." Clary thought as she tentatively reached out and snagged a hot pink creation, downing it in one gulp. She looked over to find Simon slumped over in a bar stool staring wondrously at his wiggling fingers. Within minutes, her head felt like a balloon detached from her body and she was giggling relentlessly.

It had been over twenty minutes since Clary had followed Simon to the bar, and she had not returned, which Jace figured was likely the result of Isabelle's unexpected entrance. She had barely given her brothers a nod before she focused her attention on many of the young men in the room. Clearly, she was on the prowl tonight. Jace decided it was time to find his girlfriend. Her coppery mane made it relatively easy to find her in the crowded room. She was staring up at the ceiling with an awestruck expression. "What in the hell are you looking at?" Jace questioned as he glanced up at the ceiling. "Fireflies!" she exclaimed, "Look at all the fireflies on the ceiling! I think it's a firefly orgy!" she snickered. Jace rolled his eyes, "Alright, Clary. How many fairy drinks have you had?" She pointed to the bar in front of her, "Just one!" Jace doubted her answer, seeing as there were three empty glasses in front of her, and told her as much. "No! I had one. Simon had two! Those are Simon's! Right Simon?" she looked over her shoulder. "Uh oh! Where's Simon? It's like playing 'Where's Waldo', except with a Simon, and not a Waldo!" she laughed. "I do not have a fucking clue what you are talking about" Jace sighed. He glanced around anyway, looking for the mundane.

A group of vampires were forming a circle towards the front of the room. Even without being able to hear a word over the music, Jace knew this formation. There was going to be a fight. He glanced back at his parabatai and nudged his head towards the group. Alec nodded and made his way over. Jace cleared a pathway into the melee and groaned. Right in the center was Simon. He was angrily shoving some teen-aged vampire in the chest. Isabelle was standing directly to the left of the pair, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. Alec sidled up to his sister, "What in the name of the angel is going on? Is Simon trying to get himself killed?" Isabelle tugged on the ends of her hair, "That stupid prick grabbed my ass, and before I could even lay him out, Simon was all up in his face yelling at him for 'not respecting a lady'. I think he's drunk, because he is slurring an awful lot." She twitched nervously.

Simon gave a loud cry and lunged himself at the vampire. Apparently, he had somehow procured a wooden drumstick and was trying to impale the vampire's heart. Unsurprisingly, he did not get remotely close to the bloodsucker's chest before he was sprawled out on the floor. However, he had managed to successfully piss off his foe. Evidently, he did not appreciate someone trying to murder him in the middle of a party, no matter how poor the attempt had been. He kicked the mundane boy viciously in the ribs over and over again. He then picked him up over his head and slammed him back onto the floor. Simon's cries of pain were drowned out by the jeering of the crowd. The undead teen hauled Simon to his feet again only to deliver a swift uppercut to his jaw. Simon's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped, unmoving, to the floor. Jace darted forward to subdue the vampire attacker, while Alec and Isabelle pushed the crowd back. Magnus appeared suddenly and bent over Simon, "Everyone out! Party is over! Get the fuck out of my apartment, NOW!" he bellowed as blue sparks shot into the air.

Magnus checked Simon's pulse as Isabelle cradled his head gently, "What in the hell was he thinking? Trying to attack a vampire? He knows better than that!" Magnus growled. Jace coughed lightly, "It seems that Simon and Clary have imbibed fairy juice this evening." Everyone groaned and glanced across the room to where Clary was slowly dancing on top of the bar, despite the lack of music or an audience. Magnus had finished his cursory exam, "Well it looks like most of his ribs are broken, his left lung is punctured, his jaw is broken, and he likely has a concussion. I can't tell how bad the damage is to his back. We need to get him back into a room. Go!" Alec sighed heavily as he picked up the mundane teenager and carried him down the hallway at a quick pace as Magnus, Isabelle, and Jace followed. "Out! Let me work in peace! Jace, you take care of Biscuit, please." He demanded. "I'm not leaving." Isabelle stated in a deadly tone that brooked no argument. Jace and Alec slid silently out of the room.

Alec was sitting on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees, while his hands covered his face. He was trying to hide his laugh; he did not want to encourage the tiny red head. Jace was sprawled out on the floor with one arm flung over his eyes, but the other arm was holding up his camera phone pointed at his girlfriend. Clary was demonstrating "her best ninja moves" and explaining how the Clave should be recruiting ninjas and turning them into Shadowhunters, because a ninja Shadowhunter would be far superior to regular Shadowhunters. They would never let her live this down. She would be embarrassed in the morning, but she would feel far worse when she realized that Simon had been severely injured and she had not been there to help him.

Several hours later an exhausted looking Magnus emerged from the bedroom and collapsed onto the couch next to Alec, "He's going to be fine. Bruised and sore for sure, but fine. Isabelle says she is going to stay with him tonight, just to be sure. It is bedtime everyone. Jace, you and Clary can stay in her room." He announced. Everyone murmured their goodnights and went their separate ways.

Isabelle stayed up until the first rays of sunshine began peeking over the horizon. She watched Simon sleep fitfully. His face and torso were heavily bruised and anytime he would roll or adjust in his sleep, he would grimace and groan. If the raven haired beauty was being honest with herself, she had missed the mundane boy over the last few months. She knew she was gorgeous and was certainly not lacking in willing sexual partners, but there was something different about Simon Lewis. She missed the way he would tell her "bedtime stories" that were actually the plot points of Star Wars, or the nerdy Dungeons and Dragons jokes he would make, even though she did not have a clue what he was talking about. She missed the way he would touch her and treat her so gently, like she was made out of glass and fine silk, despite her actually being able to kill him with one hand and her eyes closed. She thought back to her trip to Idris. She remembered sitting alone in that café that morning thinking about Simon and how much she had come to care for him, so much so in fact, that she was trying to figure out a way to broach the subject of updating their status from casual hook up to actual dating. Then, only a few minutes later her life was turned upside down when she saw her father leaving that whore's house. That evening, Isabelle had sneaked into her mother's room to check on her. She found her mother curled up on her bed with silent tears spilling down her face. Right then, Isabelle decided she never wanted to be in that position, so she decided to push Simon away. She had been successful at locking her feelings into a tiny box and throwing away the key, until tonight. Watching Simon getting beaten like that had torn at her insides. Watching Magnus scramble to repair the damage to Simon's lung as he had been gasping uselessly for air had frozen Isabelle in complete and total fear. The realization that Simon could die had hit Isabelle like a punch to the face, causing that tiny box to burst wide open. Without a shadow of a doubt, the young Shadowhunter knew that she needed this mundane boy in her life; she was tired of pretending she didn't. That was the last thought that resonated through her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Isabelle opened her eyes to find Simon staring down at her suspiciously, "Why are you staring at me?" she moaned. "What are you doing in bed with me, Izzy?" he snapped. Heat flooded the girl's pale cheeks, "I'm making sure that your dumb ass doesn't stop breathing in the middle of the night after you got yourself beaten to a bloody pulp by a bloody vampire!" she hissed. "Oh, right. I vaguely remember that. Well, that certainly explains why I feel like I've been run over by a truck. Can you remind me why I felt the need to join vampire fight club?" he questioned. "Supposedly, you were defending my honor. And also, you told him that I belonged to you and you weren't interested in sharing." She responded dryly, her face unreadable. "I see. Huh. I don't remember that." Now it was Simon's cheeks that were flaming, "Listen, Izzy, it was the fairy juice, I was out of my mind, obviously, and I didn't mean anything by it, okay? Can I just thank you for looking after me, and then we both just forget this ever happened? Please?" he begged. "Hmmph. And here I was hoping Lord Montgomery was going to sweep me off my feet and kiss me breathless." She murmured sarcastically. He just stared at her unblinkingly for several silent minutes. Isabelle was just beginning to slide herself out of the bed when Simon lunged at her. Usually, Isabelle was the dominant party in their relationship, but Simon was evidently taking the lead. He wrapped his fingers into her silky tresses as he pulled her closer to his mouth. The kiss was hard, hot and wet. He pried her lips open with his tongue and immediately began dueling with hers. One hand escaped from the back of her head and slid down to her slender hips, where it gripped tightly and pulled her firmly again him, causing him to flinch slightly. He continued to kiss her until they were both completely winded. When he finally caught his breath, he opened his mouth to say something to her, but she beat him to the punch, "Simon, I want to get back together, and I mean like actually be together, okay? Not just fooling around. I miss you, and I was wrong, and I'm sorry. This will be the only time you will ever hear me say anything like this, so cherish it." She huffed out as she watched him cautiously. After a long moment, a wide smile broke out across his bruised face, "I knew it. You just couldn't resist the Simonator!" he crowed with glee. Isabelle fell back on to the bed and groaned loudly in exasperation.


	13. Chapter 12

***March 2009. New York, New York***

Clary shot up in bed gasping for air. It took her a minute to realize where she was and that she had only been dreaming. She let out a groan of disappointment. Her body felt flushed and tingly. She always woke up at the same exact place in the dream, even though each dream was slightly different. It was ridiculously frustrating. After everything that had happened, Clary had doubted she would ever have a sex dream, well a pleasant one anyway. Although, she shouldn't really be that surprised, she had been dating Jace for over ten months now and it was getting increasingly more difficult to pull herself away from him physically at the end of each day. Their relationship was solid without the physical intimacy, and he had never pushed her, but she was starting to feel like she needed something more. Not to mention, Jace was gorgeous and had a body like Adonis. She knew she should talk to him about it, but it seemed awkward to bring it up out of the blue, and pausing in the middle of a make out session to have a serious discussion also wasn't too appealing. She would just have to wait for the opportunity to present itself.

"Clary? Hello! Earth to Clary? Clarissa, Hey!" Isabelle finally shouted. "Where is your head at? By the angel, I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes!" she huffed. "Sorry." Clary shrugged, "guess I'm just a bit distracted today." she responded. "Distracted? By what? What is more important than helping me choose an outfit to meet Simon's sister?" the raven haired beauty rolled her eyes. "I want to have sex with Jace!" Clary blurted unceremoniously. Isabelle stood silently for a minute just blinking at the red head, "As in, my boyfriend is seriously hot and of course I'm physically attracted to him? Or like, in the actual, really want to do it, sort of way?" she asked. "The second one." Clary blushed. "Oh, angel! Wow! I'm surprised Jace has even let you leave the bedroom!" Izzy laughed loudly. "I haven't told him yet. I've been trying to find a way to bring it up without it being too incredibly weird." she sighed. "Don't you worry about a thing! I know exactly what you should do!" Isabelle clapped devilishly.

Clary was flitting around nervously. Tonight was the night. She was really going to have sex with Jace Herondale. For all intents and purposes, this was going to be her first time. Admittedly, she was scared, but also very excited. Isabelle had convinced her that it would be more fun to surprise Jace rather than try to sit him down and have a lengthy conversation. She reasoned that he would understand by her actions, that words weren't really necessary. Clary had agreed to the plan. Maryse had taken Max with her to LA to visit the Institute there for a few days. Isabelle was hanging out at Simon's for the evening, then spending that night at the loft. Clary and Jace would have the Institute to themselves. Alec had asked Jace to run a few errands with him, and Jace was due back home any minute. Clary had set up a "romantic dinner for two" in the music room. She certainly wasn't going to ruin the evening by attempting to cook, and had take-out delivered from one of Jace's favorite restaurants. She had soft music playing and a fire glowing in the hearth. She had planned for a delicious dinner followed by slow dancing by the fire. Then, she had set up a "dessert picnic" up in the greenhouse. She had put together a photo album of her and Jace over the last year, so they could reminisce together. Finally, they would end the night in her room. She had candles lit and rose petals scattered among the newly purchased satin sheets. She didn't think she could make it any more obvious what her intentions were, and that she had clearly put a lot of thought into this decision. Hopefully, Jace would agree. Isabelle implied that Jace wouldn't likely be thinking much at all, well, not with his brain at least. Finally, she heard the elevator come to a grinding halt in the entryway. Clary took a deep, steadying breath, and went to greet her boyfriend.

Jace exited the elevator to find Clary leaning somewhat awkwardly against the wall with her arm stretched over her head. Her coppery hair was loose around her shoulders in gentle curls, just the way he adored. Her face was scrubbed clean of the makeup that Isabelle always encouraged Clary to wear. She was wearing the soft green wrap dress that made her eyes sparkle like emeralds. She was absolutely stunning. His heart still clenched every time he saw her and realized that she was his. He never thought he would ever even date someone seriously, much less fall in love, and he certainly ever expected it to feel so all-consuming and life-changing as it did. The side of his mouth quirked up, "I was only gone a few hours, Clary. I know I'm irresistible, but damn, you didn't have to break down the door to rush to me." Clary just rolled her eyes and huffed out, "You know what? Never mind. I don't want to spend the evening alone with you." She turned and started walking towards the music room. At the sound of "evening alone" Jace's ear had perked up and he had immediately taken off to catch up to his girlfriend.

The golden haired teen entered one of his favorite rooms in the institute to find a surprising scene. The soft sound of a piano and the glow of firelight the filled the room. Some of the furniture had been pushed aside and there was a small table sat in front of the hearth. Atop it sat a very delicious looking dinner, which was perfect because Jace was starving. "What's all this?" he questioned, trying to tamp down the hope that was burgeoning deep in his belly. Clary cleared her throat, "Well, it just so happens, that I have put together a night of romance" she winked. "Oh, really?" was all he could manage to come up with. All of his blood had instantly headed south at the implication. It took everything in him not to throw her over his shoulder and head straight for his bedroom, but he knew that it was in his best interest to let her steer the evening. So, instead, the couple sat down at the small table and enjoyed a delightful dinner and pleasant conversation.

After they had finished and had pushed back from the table, Jace stood and waked closer to the fire. He turned around and held out his hand, "Will you do me the pleasure of dancing with me this fine evening?" he drawled dramatically. Clary just giggled lightly and took his hand. Jace pulled her tightly against his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her. She rested her head against his chest as they swayed to the music. Clary lost track of how many songs they had danced through as the small fire had burned down to just a few glowing embers. She knew it was time to take him up to the greenhouse, but she had a hard time pulling her body away from his. She finally managed to pull back and ask, "I have dessert waiting for us upstairs, are you ready?" He simply nodded and followed her out the door.

As they made their way to the small blanket that Clary had laid out, Jace took in everything she had done. There was a plate of chocolate covered fruit and two glasses of champagne sitting next to a photo album with a picture of the two of them on the cover. He quirked an eyebrow at her as he sat down next to her, but Clary just grinned and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at her boyfriend. He grabbed the book and opened to the first page. Clary instantly began explaining when the picture was taken and why. He quickly caught on and they went through each page laughing and enjoying the memories of their time together. Jace would never admit it out loud, but he was incredibly touched at how much effort Clary had put into the album, and the evening as a whole. He had a pretty good idea where the night was leading them, and they both knew that he didn't require seducing, but the feeling of being cared for certainly added to the excitement. They finished their dessert and Clary looked up through her lashes and into the golden orbs that she loved dearly, "So, are you ready to, um, retire, for the evening?" Clary murmured nervously. "Clarissa Fray, I have been ready since the moment I first laid eyes on you." He answered seriously and jumped to his feet. This time, he did not fight the urge and gently tossed his petite girlfriend over his shoulder as he headed back into the institute. He hesitated briefly and Clary answered simply with, "mine!" and he continued on his way. As he opened her bedroom door, the fragrant smell of roses wafted out of the room, he let out a low whistle as he looked at the room, "You sure do go all out Ms. Fray." And he pulled her to his lips and kissed her hard.

They kissed furiously and their hands explored each other. Clary felt like she was trying to climb inside Jace. She couldn't get close enough. A pile of clothes slowly began to emerge on the floor. Jace pulled back, breathing heavily, "We don't have to do this you know. We can stop, Clary, you don't owe me anything." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you want to stop?" Clary questioned. "By the angel, no, but I will, you know I will. I don't want you to feel pressured, Clary," he began. "Jace, I don't want to stop. I planned this night after careful consideration. I'm ready. I want this. I want you." She answered honestly. He groaned loudly, "You're in the driver's seat. Okay? I'll go as slow as you need, just tell me what you need, Clary." He wrapped his hands into her curls and began sucking on her neck. "I need you to shut up and make love to me, Jace." She sighed breathlessly. Jace absolutely did not need to be told twice.


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Alright everyone, sorry for the wait. We have finally arrived at the end. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and/or comment. It is greatly appreciated.**

***January 2010. New York, New York***

Clary had been at the Institute for two years. The years had flown by. When she had arrived she was a physically weak, emotionally traumatized sixteen-year-old. Now, at eighteen years old, she was a strong, self-assured Shadowhunter. Although Magnus had always been like a big brother to her, she had never felt like she had a family, until she moved into the Institute. Isabelle, Alec, and even young Max had become like siblings to her. While not the warmest person, Maryse had even taken on the role of mother hen. And then, of course, there was Jace. When she had decided to move into the Institute, she had thought she had been too damaged to ever have a romantic relationship, much less fall in love. She certainly never expected to be loved so deeply in return. As corny and cliché as it sounded, Jace was more than family to her; wherever he was felt like home to the petite redhead. Since becoming intimate, their bond had become unbreakable. That's not to say that they didn't fight or annoy the crap out of each other, just like any other couple, but at the end of the day, they both knew that nothing had changed in their relationship.

Clary felt a pair of eyes trained on her and slowly lifted her lids. Jace was propped up on arm staring down at her. "I've told you a hundred times, the whole staring thing is super creepy." She mumbled, sleepily rubbing her eyes. His serious expression didn't change, but he lifted his other hand to run it gently over her cheek, "Marry me?" he blurted without preamble. Clary felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her. It took her several minutes to reply with an ultra-eloquent, "Um, what?" as she stared wide-eyed at him. "Don't freak out. I don't necessarily mean right now. But, I love you so damn much Clary. You're it for me. There will never be anyone else. And let's be honest, we're Shadowhunters, our life expectancy isn't stellar. I want a family, Clary. I want to be able to introduce you as my wife. I want to watch my children being born. I want to die knowing that I'm not the last Herondale." He rushed out nervously.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to gather her thoughts before responding, "Wow, Jace. Honestly, I did not see this coming. I just don't even know what to say. I've never really given any thought to marriage or, uh, a family, and up until now, I didn't think you would have either. You are the only man I've ever loved, and I've always assumed, in the back of my mind, that we would spend the rest of our lives together, I've just never thought about the specifics of that situation. I hear what you are saying, and I understand your reasoning, but it is a lot to consider, especially at only eighteen. I'm going to need some time to think this through, okay?" His only reaction was a sad, quick, silent nod of his head.

That evening, everyone gathered at the loft for dinner. It had been several weeks since they had all sat down together, so Alec and Magnus's invitation had been very welcome. Everybody was laughing and having a good time catching up on what had been going on in their lives. When they had all finished eating, Alec cleared his throat awkwardly, "So, as fun as it has been, We actually invited you guys over tonight because we wanted to tell you something" he began as he glanced over at Magnus nervously. "Yes, Alexander and I have adopted a baby. A boy, to be specific." The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Jace exclaimed. "Well, you see, Magnus's friend Catarina is a nurse at the hospital, and I guess a few weeks ago the mundane police brought in a baby that had been left in a dumpster. As it turns out, the baby is a warlock, which was pretty obvious by his navy blue skin color, which is likely why the mother abandoned it. Catarina has done everything she could to keep it in the hospital for this long, but there is nothing left for her to do, they have to discharge the baby. There was nowhere for him to go. He clearly couldn't pass for a mundane, so he could never be adopted. Catarina asked Magnus to help her find a home for him, and well, we decided to adopt him ourselves. The paperwork went through today, so we are picking him up in the morning. " He grinned shyly. "Holy shit! I'm an auntie!" Isabelle laughed. Simon just whistled lowly. Clary continued to sit in stunned silence, as her jaw rested on the floor. Jace clapped Alec on the back and chuckled mockingly "Congratulations, _Daddy_!" Isabelle clapped her hands loudly, "We better get moving! There is a shit ton to get done tonight if you are bringing a baby home tomorrow!" Magnus held up a hand, "Oh, chill out Isabelle. We have been quietly buying things for weeks. Everything is in the spare room. I am a warlock, remember? I can literally have the room put together with the snap of my fingers." He gloated as Isabelle pouted prettily. Everyone sat around, discussing everything from nursery colors to baby names until late into the night, when Magnus finally kicked them out citing their need of the "last night of decent sleep ever".

The walk back to the Institute was pleasantly quiet, with everyone lost in their own thoughts after Alec and Magnus's big reveal. Upon their return, the couples bid each other good night and headed to their rooms. Once they were alone, Isabelle groaned loudly and flopped onto her bed. Simon slid down next to her and ran his fingers through her raven locks as he waited for her to speak. "Honestly, I am so happy for Alec, truly I am. He struggled for so many years trying to accept himself, and I feared he would never be happy. Now, he is practically married and has a kid! I never saw that one coming, that's for sure. I just hope Mom and Dad don't completely ruin this for him, you know? I would like for at least one person in this family to get to be happy." She sighed. Simon stilled his hand and started to sit up, as Isabelle turned towards him in response. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were so unhappy with our relationship. Here I am, thinking things had been going really well for us all this time. Stupid, Stupid Simon. I guess I should have known better. Bye, Izzy." He bent down to grab his shoes as Isabelle's hand shot out and caught hold of his wrist, "No! Simon, that is not what I meant at all. Things have been great between us. Truthfully, I never expected this relationship to work out, but it has, and I am so very happy with you. Really." she winked playfully, but Simon wasn't in the mood for her playful brush off. "Wow, I am so glad you had so much faith in us," he muttered sarcastically, "We've been together over a year now, Isabelle. A year! And you still act like this is a joke. I mean, I'm not standing here talking about marriage or kids or something ridiculous like that, but it would be really fucking nice to know that my girlfriend didn't think that out whole relationship was a fucking joke. Like _I'm_ a fucking joke." He erupted as he headed for the door. "Simon Lewis! You stop right there or else I will break your fucking twiggy little legs!" he stopped, but refused to turn and look at her. "We both know that I'm not good with the whole 'sharing your feelings' type of crap, but that doesn't mean that I don't have these feelings, okay? Our relationship is _not_ a joke. And while you certainly make plenty of jokes, particularly bad ones, that doesn't mean I think _you_ are a joke. In fact, I actually kind of love you, maybe." She whispered as her cheeks heated. Simon raised an eyebrow, "You kind of love me, maybe? Seriously?" Isabelle just rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Yes. You heard me. And you know exactly what that means. Don't be a dick." A wide grin took over Simon's face, "I Love you too Iz, and that is not a maybe."

Jace exited his bathroom to find Clary sitting crossed legged on his bed, "Well, that was certainly an unexpected turn of events." She exhaled. "I know. I mean, I'm Alec's parabatai and Magnus practically raised you. You'd have thought they would have told us they were even considering this." Despite his best effort, Jace couldn't completely hide how hurt he was. Clary took the opportunity to study her boyfriend. There was no doubt about it, he was stunningly gorgeous and an amazing Shadowhunter. He was intelligent and funny too. And although he tried to mask it behind acerbic wit and sarcasm, he was actually very kindhearted and thoughtful. Not many people got to see the real Jace. Clary was lucky enough to be one of the very few. Had it only been that morning that he had opened up to her about his dreams of having a family of his own? She had grown up without any blood relatives either; she could understand the desire to have a "real" family again, especially now that Magnus and Alec were starting their own family. Before she could second guess herself, Clary announced "Yes, I will marry you." Jace's eyebrows disappeared underneath his hair. He certainly was not expecting that to come out of her mouth, especially in the middle of discussing Alec and Magnus. "Well, I don't mean right now. I want to wait a few years, until I'm twenty, at the very least. The point is, I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, if you want to go ahead and make it all official-like now, I am okay with that. Then, you just have to keep yourself alive and healthy for two more years. Deal?" His resulting smile could have rivaled the sun. He gently slipped his Herondale family ring onto her left ring finger and sweetly whispered into her lips, "I love you, Clarissa Fray!"


End file.
